The United Legion
by Verree
Summary: When an Asmodian meets a special Elyos, everything will change forever.
1. Chapter 1

An Asmodian girl ran through the woods as fast as she could. Her heart was beating rapidly and could feel the pounding throughout her body. She had used up all of her tricks to escape but they were eager and determined to feast on her. No matter what she had done to escape, they eventually found her and pursued.

By the time the girl had ran out of ideas, she was lost, frightened and wished someone was with her to help rid of these beasts. If only she could have listened to her father to stay within the village then she would have never been in this situation. This wasn't the first time the girl ran away on her own free will, she may have forgotten how many times but she was never in this much trouble before. She have learned on her own how to avoid creatures and situations but this time she was careless and could not escape from this mistake.

The karnifs were close behind her now, she could hear them pacing and breathing. It wasn't until they found her when she started thinking about the beasts eating her for dinner, it may be soon but she wasn't going to be dinner without a fight...or at least work for their meal. The girl knew thinking like that isn't funny when your facing death but it was keeping her sane and aware of her surroundings. By now she was thinking if she was a Daeva then she could fly to the village and see her father again but thinking like that will do her no good.

Her body was getting tired and her mind less focused then the start of the chase. A clearing was becoming into her view but she had no idea where it leads to or even worse...a dead end with more karnifs. As she reached to the clearing, she noticed a rift on the other side but didn't notice where she was running into and tripped over something that twist her ankle. The karnifs would surely get her now if she didn't get up. Franticly trying to get up but her foot was pounding and every step was painful, until her foot gave in and could take no more. Lying on the cold snow, she quickly looked back and watched in horror as a huge karnif leaped at her. Quickly the girl closed her eyes and faced down for she knew a second of life was all she had...but all she heard was a yelp. She looked up and seen the huge karnif dead in-front of her, one of the karnifs were fastening on her but the beast's body glowed and dropped dead. The girl was shocked, her body was frozen but she had to see what made that beast glow and die in an instant. Only her head could move, so the Asmodian girl looked over to where the rift was and saw a strange being.

Alyah was a bit nervous going into the rift. Being a test subject was not something she wanted to do, but if it can work and not kill her, then Elyos of the Sanctum will benefit from this. Her light blonde hair flowed like the wind in the rift, it was long that was parted on the right side. Most people like her would be considered conceited and selfish, but Alyah was not like that. She knows many of her kind are arrogant and distrustful of other races but she wish the war with Asmodians and Elyos would stop. If Elyos and Asmodians team up to help fight the Balaur before they destroy every living thing then surely the world will be saved. Many of her own kind would disagree on that, even her own brother believes the Asmodians would turn around and betray the Elyos.

Alyah flowed out of the rift and landed softly on the snow in an unfamiliar surrounding. As she landed on the snow Alyah noticed a girl on the other side of the clearing tripped and seems to be in danger. Alyah could see beasts coming from the woods behind the girl as she gets up and falls back down. "The girl is Asmodian?" she thought in shock "...but even so I can't let her die". Alyah runs close enough to used her holy magic and starts to cast her spell on the closest beast from the girl. The big beast jumps at the girl and would have gotten her if Alyah's spell was a moment too late, "That was close...way too close" she thought as she cast another spell on the next beast closest to the girl. Alyah could see the girl was looking at her as her spell finished the other beast, the Asmodian girl looked tired but not hurt badly.

The other karnifs knew they had to get rid of this woman before they fed on the child, it seemed too dangerous but they are desperate for food. Slowly they creep towards the Elyos woman, growling at her before all of them ran to attack her at once. But the Elyos woman was fast, pulling out her shield and mace before they came near her. One of the karnifs lounged at her but she quickly bashed it with her shield and the karnif was thrown to the side. As quickly as the karnif was thrown, the others came and attacked her but one swift move of her mace had bashed most of their heads. Their blood splatter on her and on the snow but none of them survived her blow. A few more tried to attack but she gave them the same fate. The Elyos woman slain them all but the one that was thrown from the shield came back to it's feet and wanted revenge. The karnif was in pain and the woman knew it, but still she ran up to the woman and lounged at her again, only to find the mace in her view. The karnif fell to the ground, knowing she would die soon...knowing her pups are waiting for her return, but she could not return to them now. They will be alone to starve and die in their den, she did not want them to suffer but she had no choice now. The karnif mother thought about them till her vision was gone and she could no longer feel pain.

The girl watched the Elyos woman swing her mace to shake off the blood and put the weapons back where they were and then slowly she came towards her. She was nervous and happy about her but didn't want to show it. Finally the woman was close to the girl and kneeled down next to her.

"That was some predicament you've gotten yourself into" the strange woman said.

"I could have taken them myself" the girl said with an attitude.

"You could have done it better then myself but I had to ruin it for you, huh?" The woman smiled.

The girl smiled from ear to ear and laughed, she was starting to like her but was still nervous. The woman looked at her ankle and asked "Mind if I look at that?...I may be able to help you"

The girl nodded and watched her as she examine and feel the ankle, it hurt a little bit but the woman held her hand over the ankle and healed her. She moved her ankle and to her surprise it was good as new, "what is your name?" the girl asked as both of them stood up.

The Elyos woman smiled more and replied "It doesn't matter, but you should go back home incase your parents are worried about you".

"Well, you see...I'm lost...but can you help me find my way back?" She paused. "Oh and I only have a father" She explained.

The woman sighed "I can help you find your way but I cannot take you near your home or meet your father".

The girl looked down and knew if her village found out about the Elyos woman that they would send a message to the Asmodian Deavas and they would come to take her away or even kill her. She was different then what stories everyone had talked about and didn't want anyone to hurt her so she looked back up but something was wrong. An Asmodian man was behind the Elyos woman with a long dagger to her throat, the girl gasped "NO NO!, leave her alone!".

The man looked at her and said "Rae, she is dangerous and cannot be trusted."

"But she saved my life! she can't be bad like everyone say...SHE IS MY FRIEND!" Rae screamed at him with anger.

"Even so your father and everyone else would not approve of this...for all we know she could be a spy, now hush." The man replied with no emotion to her anger.

Rae didn't like to be hushed but all she could do was stick out her tongue at him. "Now" he looked at the woman, "Why are you here and why did you saved her?"

"She is only a young woman and looked like she needed help, but I will not tell you anything before I came here." Alyah didn't like where this was going.

"I don't understand but...I cannot let you go." He looked over to the girl, "Rae, I need you to stay close to me when we leave for Aldelle Village."

Rae nodded and walked closer to Alyah. The man untied the woman's weapons and let them fall to the ground. "Ok lets go and stay close where I can see you" He still had the dagger to the woman's throat while Rae walked beside her and walked out of the clearing.

It was cold and the darkness was approaching fast...faster then what Alyah had expected for this land. She wasn't used to the cold or how fast the sun went down, where she lived the sun made it warm and took it's time to settle. The woman behind his blade was shivering and he knew it.

"This is what we had to deal with...you may have lived comfortable in your world, but here in our harsh lands it made us stronger and tougher" the strange man said with a hint of anger.

"I'm sorry for what your people had to go through...I truly am" Alyah replied with a shiver running down her back.

Even though the Asmodian Daeva was shocked to hear those words from an Elyos, he still pressed on. His mind was now racing with thoughts over her words, "this has to be a trick...but...or maybe she was being a smart-ass. Every single Elyos Daeva I've encountered had given me a smart remark about it, even if they were the ones behind my blade. It just doesn't make any sense..."

"You truly are huh? What would you know? You know nothing about us! he yelled at her with a slight anger expression on his face.

"Hey!" Rae quickly looked up at him, "That's enough now." She looked straight ahead and after a few moments, she realized where they were and soon they would be near the village. "I know where we are now, Aldelle Village is not too far away." and she ran up ahead.

Alyah continued their conversation, "I did not mean any harm and I know only what my race has told me who have seen your land, offending you was not my intention."

"It doesn't matter, you will be in Pandaemonium soon and they will decide what to do with you."

She closed her eyes as they walked and thought, "they would probably give me life in the prison. Even if I escaped, I wouldn't know how to return home...to Elysea. My friends and family are waiting for my return...my brother...if he knew where I was he wouldn't be able to save me." Alyah closed her eyes harder and wished this was a dream, but she knew it wasn't, the blade across her throat reminded her it wasn't.

Alyah opened her eyes and could see a bridge approaching, there was Rae waiting at the front of it. As they were only a few feet away, Rae waved and walked back to the village. From what Alyah could see before they took a step on the bridge, the village looked like in ruins. The building's walls were barely up from what little was left, it was a small village but tents where scattered away from the main road. They walked past the bridge and came upon Rae standing with two men and a tamed worg. Rae was standing beside the man and the tamed worg, he must be her father she had talked about but he's face didn't show any kindness.

"So you bring me my daughter and a stranger I see, what do you intend to do with her?" Rae's father gazed at Alyah.

"To Pandaemonium, they will decide what to do with her."

"I'm afraid you cannot do that yet...the teleporter has left, said he'll be back in short time" pointed to where the teleporter usually stands.

The man with the blade looks over to where Rae's father pointed and look back at him, "Ulgorn, I'll need a few of your men to stand guard and watch this woman till he comes back."

Ulgorn motioned his hand and some of his men took the Elyos Daeva to an open tent and tied her to a pole inside it. She was shivering all over her body and the tip of her nose was red, Rae seen this and ran off into a tent. The Asmodian man, Ulgorn and what could be Ulgorn's protector went inside another tent, the worg sat down beside the entrance to their tent and waited. Alyah felt eyes watching her, so she looked around and seen everyone in the village was of course staring at her with disguised faces. Her face and eyes looked to the ground in discomfort of them watching and staring.

Alyah may be wearing some chain and leather armor on but even that didn't stop the freezing cold. She now understands how the Asmodian race have mane on their backs, to keep them warm on this miserable land. Most of her kind teased the Asmodians for it, saying they grew tails so they must be animals or beasts. Alyah might have fought a few Asmodians in the Abyss before but she never liked the way her kind talked about them, saying they look and fight like animals, even though some of her own people fought like crazy animals themselves. Small footsteps noise stopped her from thinking and to Alyah's surprise Rae came back and wrapped a blanket around her.

"Thank you" Alyah smiled at her.

"It's the least I can do for you, I told my father what happened truthfully when I showed up but I'm not sure if he accepts it." Rae sat down in-front of her.

"Your kind and mine are enemies, there's nothing I could do to change their minds so don't worry about it. " Alyah assured her. "I can't keep this blanket with me all night, you will need it."

"Don't worry about it, I have another but if you want I can stay with you all night"

Alyah chuckled, "I don't think your father would like that so much but I appreciate it."

"Him! Ha!...he has no control over me, besides I'm not that tired." Rae lied as she chuckled back, she was feeling tired and achy but didn't want to admit it.

The look on Rae's face was obvious to Alyah. She had to run from those karnifs for awhile and that had to take lots of agility to survive. Being so young, well they have so much energy but it can only last a few hours and having such short legs...her legs had to go fast so those beasts didn't catch up to her. It's so amazing how she survived and still be awake all this time. Alyah and Rae heard footsteps coming towards them, both looked up and seen a human man in-front of them.

"Rae, your father wants you in bed," and he walked away.

Alyah looked over at Rae but she didn't move, "aren't you hungry?"

"Oh, I have something for you." She pulls out a piece of bread that was wrapped in cloth, "I ate my dinner fast, it's not much but I didn't have anything for you to drink....I'm sorry about that."

Alyah wanted to hug her but all she did was smile and said, "It's ok, you should eat it and get your energy back...you'll need it to stay awake with me all night." She knew Rae couldn't do that, neither her father wouldn't let it nor herself.

"If you say so." Rae was happy someone agreed with her, if only she wasn't an Elyos then they could have fun talking all night and go exploring. She ate the rest of the bread and looked up at Alyah, "Will you be my friend even though your people and mine are enemies?"

"Of course, I'll be friends with anyone who needs one...don't you have any?"

"My father and everyone here is a raider, all of us travel a lot so I don't get to keep friends for too long." She looked sad and kept quiet for awhile, "I'm the only kid here and it gets boring, everyone tells me they are working and can't play or do anything with me...even my father is too busy and that's why I go explore on my own." Tears begin to come down her face but wipes them off with her hand. She was never the kind of person to cry in-front of people let alone new friends.

"Rae, you can let it out...you must have kept it inside yourself for along time and it's ok to cry sometimes. I may be a Deava, but I need to cry sometimes too...I believe if you don't, your not human at all. But just a mindless dummy walking around."

Rae starts to laugh but still wiping the tears from her eyes, "Your right, I'm glad you came here but I'm not glad that your gonna be in Pandaemonium . You'll be too far away for me to talk to and I'm not allowed in that city."

All Alyah could do was sigh and closed her eyes, she looked up at her and smiled. "I'm glad I've met you, I've never met a wonderful young lady like yourself. You are courageous and strong willed and I'm thankful to have a friend like you. I don't want to go to the city but to go back in my own and tell them "What a wonderful lady I've met. No one would believe me but if I could, I would come visit you and I mean a lot."

Rae had the biggest smile and noticed her tears were gone. She got up and went in-front of Alyah and for a moment hugged her tightly. Alyah wanted to hug her back but forgot she was tied up so she tinted her head till it was against Rae's head in order to hug without use of the arms.

Footsteps could be heard coming towards them and quickly Rae moved away from her. Everyone could still see what they were doing since it was an open tent but no one dared to go near the Elyos Daeva. Finally one of Ulgorn's man came over, "Your father wants you in bed now!" and stayed there.

Rae pouted, "ok, FINE!" She got up and was about to leave till she turned around and looked over at Alyah, "What is your name, you never told me?"

Alyah smiled at her, "It's Alyah."

"Alyah? I don't really like your name but I like you a lot...will you be here when I wake up?"

"Don't know, I may be gone by then"

"Oh," Rae said sadly. "I hope you will still be here in the morning...good night," and she ran off towards her tent.

"Good night Rae!"

The raider man was still standing there staring at Alyah when Rae left. He noticed Rae's blanket was on the Elyos woman and grabbed it off of her, just as he did he spit right on her cheek and walked off. Alyah tinted her head to her shoulder and wiped the spit off with her shoulder armor even though it didn't work so good. She looked on the ground and noticed someone else was standing there, she slowly looked up...it was that Daeva who took her here.

As Ulgorn's raiders took the woman to the tent, Ulgorn motioned his hand to join him in a tent. Ulgorn's second in-command lead the way as the rest followed behind into the closed tent. The tamed worg waited outside as the men and the Daeva sat on a comfortable fur rug.

"My daughter told me what happened, I'm sure she has told me something different like she always has but tell me what really happened in your own words." Ulgorn leaned over, rested his chin on his fist that was supported and waited to listen.

The Daeva took a deep breathe and looked into Ulgorn's eyes with no emotion, "I was running towards a group of karnifs that was chasing something...as I catched up, I took my distance to the side of them to see if it was your daughter they were chasing. When I knew it was Rae, I took out my bow and was gonna take them down one by one but I seen a rift. It was in a clearing your daughter was running up to but I had to stop by a bush and watch in case Elyos Daevas came out. As Rae tripped and fall, a Elyos woman came out...I didn't know if many of their Daevas were coming out so I focused my attention on the Elyos woman and the rift."

Ulgorn's second in command rose up quickly, "So you were gonna let them beasts eat Rae while you watched the rift!" he yelled at the man.

"Hey! That's enough Tobu!" Ulgorn yelled, Tobu sat down staring at the Daeva. Ulgorn went back to his position, "Even though I requested from you to bring my daughter back...and you have but I need an explanation why you chose to watch the rift and not my Rae."

He kept his eyes fixed on Ulgorn, "If their army came out, I was willing to sacrifice one person for your people. If I killed those karnifs when more of them came out then they would have went after me, Rae, and your village. Everyone living here would have been dead by now...I would have came back and warned all of you if I sacrificed Rae. I was willing to let go of one of your people to save more of your lives."

Tobu looked over at Ulgorn to see his face not change but only nodded.

"A father would have risked his life for his child but hearing your words...I do agree with your decision." Ulgorn looked over to see a raider coming into the tent and kneeled down.

"Excuse me sir, but it is time for Rae to sleep...do you want me to tell her to sleep now?"

"Yes, tell her to go to bed, thank you." The raider bowed, got up and stepped out. Ulgorn looked to the Daeva, "please go on."

"I waited to see what the Elyos woman would do...and to my surprise...she killed all the karnifs, went over to your daughter and healed her ankle. I heard her say to Rae that she was gonna help her find her way home but can't go near it. That's when I took my dagger to her throat and asked her ques..."

"So she must be a spy from Sanctum!? Tobu interrupted him.

The Daeva looked over to him, "I don't believe so, it wouldn't make any sense."

Ulgorn never turned his head but his eyes went to Tobu's direction "She's a healer...why would they send over a healer when an assassin would have been the best choice. Think of your words carefully Tobu, you still have much to learn." He focused his attention back to the Daeva, "Once again, please go on."

"My questions were to her, why are you here and why did you saved her? Her answer, Rae needed help...but she didn't tell me anything why she was here. I thought it was strange for an Elyos not to attack an Asmodian, even if it was a child...but what's more strange was how she noticed our land and said that she was sorry for how we had to survive."

"Strange indeed...she may be a rare gem in an iron cave but still we cannot trust her."

"Sir?" Tobu was puzzled of Ulgorn's words.

"The Elyos woman we have here in our village may be rare for her kind...to not hate our own people, the Asmodians." Ulgorn replied.

The Daeva continued, "If she is anything like her kind, I may need to guard her myself...your men may not be able to hold her off incase she escapes, more than likely they will be killed."

A raider man walks in again, "Sir she is not moving, what do you want me to do?"

"Tell her to go to bed before I go get her myself and punish her."

"Yes sir," and he walks out.

Ulgorn looks to the Daeva, "Do what you must, you have saved us all from the Mau opening up the abyss gate here, and also saving my daughter countless times. Please accept this as payment for saving my daughter once again." He gives him a bag of kinah, the Daeva looks inside and stashes it away in a pocket. "If I do not see you later, I bid you peace and farewell." Ulgorn and Tobu both smiled and nodded at him.

"For you and your people as well," the Asmodian Daeva did not show any emotion as he got up and left the tent.

He walked towards the open tent and heard Rae yell at the raider man. By the time he walked close, Rae ran out and watched that raider grab the blanket off of the woman and spit on her cheek. When the raider walked off, the Daeva man motioned his hands to the guards to leave and they did.

He stood there searching his pockets to find a rag and took it out. He walked over to the tied up woman, kneeled down and wiped the spit off of her cheek. She was uncomfortable at him being generous but appreciated it. "You saved that girl's life, why?" he finished up and put the dirty rag back in his pocket.

"This again," she thought. "I've told you already, she was in danger...and why are you being so nice to me now?"

"You act differently then your people. You saved an Asmodian human girl and treat her like she's someone special to you. All the Elyos I know in the abyss would have killed that girl...but not you...why?" Still he showed no emotion but only in his voice this time.

She looks down to the side of her, "does it really matter." She closed her eyes and continued, "I guess I still have a mother's instinct left in me."

He sighed, "Alyah? You realized they will treat you worse in Pandaemonium then these humans here?"

She didn't even want to think about it but he had to say it. "I know but I couldn't let her die, she has a long life to fulfill, I couldn't let her life end so young."

"Listen to me."

She looked up at him.

"I was there and seen the whole thing, if you didn't come out of that rift she would still be here and you wouldn't be in this situation. You could have turned around and go back to wherever you were but you stayed. You should have known if you went into an unfamiliar land, you will be caught...why risk something like that?"

"If it's to save a child's life, Elyos or Asmodian, I would do it all over again."

"You will change your mind about that once we go into Pandaemonium." He sits down with one knee up and places his arm against it and waits.

A few minutes of silence goes by when the teleporter comes. The Daeva gets up, takes out his dagger and walks over to Alyah. He unties her from the pole but ties up her hands and takes her by the arm to pull her up to the teleporter.

"Sorry for the inconvenience but...OH MY! You found an Elyos?!...Here?" The teleporter was too shocked to say more.

"Teleport us to Pandaemonium immediately." The Daeva demanded.

"Yes yes, of course and I'll let you go for free." With a few twitching of his hands, a symbol appears before them and both went through.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't play Aion anymore and the highest lvl I've gotten was at 20 O.o**

The two Daevas landed softly in Pandaemonium. From what Alyah could see, Pandaemonium was a lot different then Sanctum. It was darker, but the city seemed simple and easier to navigate. Quite beautiful in it's own way even if this was to be her final destination.

Three Asmodians were talking to each-other on a path leading up to the Vifrost Bridge. Two were men and the other a woman wearing a pretty dress of red shades. She had dark hair, short bangs in the front with a side ponytail to the left.

Alyah and the other Daeva both walked a few feet when two guards came out of nowhere and stopped them. "Halt, What is the meaning of this!" Both of the guards looked over at Alyah.

"I am to see Balder, he will know what to do with her." The Daeva glanced over to the three Asmodians and back at the guards.

"I'm afraid he already left to his bed chambers, we will take her to Altgard's dungeon and let him know about this in the morning."

"DREI!" Someone shouted.

Everyone looked over to see the woman in the red dress running towards them.

"Drei?...she doesn't mean Dreiden, one of the top ranked Asmodian? All this time he was with me and I never knew it." Alyah thought in shock.

The woman ran up and jumped at him while his head turned as if she was going to head-butt him. He never catched her in his arms and seemed to be annoyed by her presence, but still he was emotionless.

"Honey! you took along time to come back when you said you were gonna be gone for less then a day," she said cheerfully with a big smile till she noticed an Elyos woman standing there. "Who is she?" she said in a jealousy way.

"Roswyne," Dreiden said in a annoying voice as he puts her down. "Any news from Yiz?"

The guards gripped Alyah by the arms hard and pulled her while walking to the teleporter. Alyah looks back to see Dreiden watching her, but it made her harder to pull so they pushed her hard...hard enough to make her fall. Having her hands tied behind her back made it worse since she couldn't save herself from hitting her head on the hard floor. The guards roughly picked her up from the arms and dragged her towards the teleporter once again.

All that time Roswyne talked what he has asked her, till she noticed Dreiden was not listening but staring at the Elyos woman. She didn't like that at all and grabbed his jaw to face hers.

"What the hell?! Were you cheating on me while you were in Ishalgen? And with one of those wretches!"

Dreiden pushed her off of him.

"We are not together, you know this and were told many times before," Dreiden had butterflies in his stomach while he was watching Alyah, he didn't know why he did but Roswyne was getting to him like always. "And no I'm not with her if it's any of your business."

"Hmph! Well like it or not we are stuck together and you better get used to it." She paused and changed her expression back to cheerful, "now honey, don't be upset with me...you know I love you."

This was exactly why he didn't want anything to do with her. He hated being around her for she was too clingy, too emotional, and just too crazy for him. He tried breaking up with her many times before but nothing gets through to her head. Her appearance may be cute and she may know how to be a sorcerer very well in battle but her personality was quite strange. She never accepts to be rejected, it used to frustrate him but having been around her for so long with no help from anyone...he begins to not care anymore. He a casually would tell her their not together if she talks about cheating or going on a date together but no matter what she believes they are married in some way.

Dreiden didn't answer her but asked again what the news were.

"Yiz is gathering everyone later today for a meeting, he wanted the meeting earlier but you never showed up and we were all waiting for you. He was talking something about the enemies are getting ready to take over our fort in the abyss...Oh! and that we need to be in groups."

"Who are they?" Dreiden quietly asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, just as long as you and me are fighting side by...."

Dreiden walks off before she got a chance to finish what she wanted to say.

"Where are you going?" She starts to walk fast to catch up to him, "Are you going to your apartment? Can I come along?"

He did not answer nor did he care to listen to her ramblings and questions. She talked and followed him all the way to the building then to his apartment. As he approached his door and opened it, she followed him and was about to come in when he slammed the door right in her face.

The knocking and yelling didn't go away till an hour had passed. Finally in his own place with peace, he was tired from not sleeping more then 24 hours since the Ishalgen missions the humans had requested. He sat down at a small table and took out from his bag, a piece of bread and a pouch of wine that was poured in a goblet. The piece of bread was a bit stale and the wine had a bad after taste, but it was okay for a man who didn't have anything to eat for the day. As soon as he was done, he left the messy table, got into comfortable clothes and crawled into his bed, closed his eyes and relaxed.

He lied there waiting for his mind and body to drift into sleep but it never did. His mind was racing with thoughts. Thoughts of that woman, "how could one Elyos woman could be so different then the rest of her kind...No...how such a rare gem made her way out of the iron mine only to suffer for being different."

"I should have let her go...but...but even though she may be different from them, she is still an Elyos. An enemy that blamed us for the destruction of the Tower of Eternity when it was their own fault. And if I do, she'll tell her people the rift went to our lands. But what If she...if she never believed in their lies and know the truth then maybe, just maybe she cares."

Dreiden mixed thoughts made his head ache, he tried to stop but they just flowed out of him like water leading to a waterfall. Something was wrong, he couldn't stop thinking about her...it wasn't like he was attracted to her in anyway. He didn't know her well enough to even like her, she is an enemy to his people so why couldn't he stop?

Finally he couldn't take it, he got up off the bed, dressed in clean clothes, grabbed a sack full of kinah and walked out of his apartment. The city was empty except the nighttime shift guards hanging around their patrol. He made his way to the teleporter and asked to go to Altgard, paid him the fee and went through the portal.

Little has changed in Altgard since his last visit. It was still surrounded by it's icy lake and the sounds of nature at night were still heard coming from miles away in the forest. Only a few new buildings were the only noticeable changes. They looked like stores so Altgard must be booming with business now a days. He had no time to admire the night sky or atmosphere, wanting to ease his mind he hurried and made his way to the entrance of the dungeon. He walked past two guards who were standing there and slowly went down the path leading to the prisoners.

A few prison cells were occupied but he noticed her almost immediately. She was to the left with two guards standing in front of her cell. Alyah was sitting against the side cell bars with her head down. Wearing nothing but rags, her hair was messy and she looked like an overused doll. It wasn't until he came close to see she was brutally battered, although not able to see her face clearly. Her arms were bruised in dark colors of black and blue and her body signs were lifeless.

"I would like to talk to the Elyos prisoner." He said to the guards, "...privately if I may."

"Are you the one who took her here?"

He nodded.

The guard looked to the other for acceptance, the other nodded and he turned his head back to Dreiden.

"Well...I guess it's alright." He motioned to the other guard to go and both started to walk towards the other side of the place, "we'll give you a few minutes so make it quick."

"And we will be watching you so don't do anything stupid." The other guard said.

Dreiden waited till they were faraway for them to hear and came close enough to touch the bars.

"Alyah? Are you well enough to talk and possibly answer some questions?"

"Go on..." Her breathing was heavy and her voice was strained.

A knot in his stomach rose again and he felt angry just by looking at her...not that she was Elyos, no, but the way the guards treated her. These emotions were strong but his will of showing them were stronger, since he lost all emotions for being immortal for too long. But still, he hadn't felt this way in the longest time, showing no kind of emotions on his face nor body. It was his greatest ally on the battlefield in the abyss after-all, so why show it now?

"Your kindness is far more then any of your people, but look where it has put you...that is your weakness."

Alyah sighed. "So you come here to tell me this?" She talked slowly and continued, "I don't regret saving her."

He resisted the urge to chuckle, instead a slight smirk was shown on his face. "If your rift was never there, the girl would have been fine anyway. My arrows were ready to kill those beasts until you came along."

"So luck is not on my side after..."

"There is no such thing as luck" he interrupted her, "but something has brought you here. It could be kindness, stupidity, carelessness, or however you call it...bad luck. Possibly all those things and are suffering for it, but you came here for a reason."

"If you came here to talk down to me then please leave!" Alyah was annoyed.

"Alyah, that was not my intention but if you wish it then I will leave you alone."

She did not answer nor say a word, he waited a moment but she turned her head away from him.

"Your kindness will be the end of you, being in prison will make you bitter and crazy. Wait a few years and I'll come back to visit you...then we will see if you regret."

She did not say a word nor did she move. He realized that was his cue to go, but he had so much more to tell her before he left Altgard for good again. It was useless talking to her now...Balder would have her torture for questioning anyway.

Dreiden looked over to the guards to let them know the conversation was over. Dreiden was ready to let it go behind him now and move on, hopefully get some sleep before the start of a new day.

He had only walked a few feet till she spoke.

"Do you know what I wish for? All of us to forget our differences, so we can come together and bring down the Balaur."

Dreiden stopped and stood still, he couldn't move nor speak. For the first time, in along time, he felt something inside of him. No one could see the shock on his face and in his body that left him paralyzed. For so long, fighting was his only objective. It consumed him. Like a puppet with strings...until her words cut them. She hit a spot of his memory that were so long ago. Endless fighting made him this way and he realizes that now.

The guards started laughing hysterically.

"Hear that?!" The guard jabbed his elbow into his partner's arm. "We can invite some Elyos to come over for dinner with us. My wife will love that."

"Yeah, we could go fishing in their rivers, wouldn't that be fun?" The other guard said while still laughing.

"We'll have so much fun, Ha Ha Ha!" The guard ended their mockery at Alyah.

The second guard looked over at her, "Your people had that chance, remember?...but no, they blamed everything on us."

"She's only saying that so she could get out, well it won't work."

"She...she wishes...that?" Dreiden thought. His eyes and mouth were wide opened, and the feeling of regret was coming over him quickly. "What have I done?" he said to himself and slowly walked out of the dungeon.

Thankfully, he was able to get into his apartment without interruption from anyone. Once inside he leaned against the door and held his head in his hands.

"What have I done?!" He said loudly to himself.

Dreiden knew she wasn't lying. Even though they haven't met for every long, he could tell she has a kind heart...no, it was more then that. And he believed her. It is too late to help her now...or is it?

He lifts up his head to face the small widow on the other side of the room. Outside of the window, far off into the distance were snow covered mountains. He knew what to do, but he needed a plan that would work. Quickly he searches his apartment for writing materials, trashing the place as he goes. Once he found everything he needed, he pushed off the items that was on the messy table, which dropped to the floor and began writing quickly.

It was early in the morning when Dreiden walked out of his apartment. He had dark circles under his glassy tired eyes and his hair was a bit messy then usual. Even though he was constantly yawning, wiping away the forming of tears in his eyes and the feeling of falling down to sleep, nothing was gonna stop him.

The first thing he had to do was to go see his friend, Noireth, who is most likely in the Apellbine Tavern. With no hobby or girlfriend, he spends most of his free time in the Tavern. Noireth has always been an excellent assassin, not the best but he seems to enjoy fighting more then Dreiden. He has always been there for him...even if Dreiden was the one doing all the favors for him, now it was his turn to return it.

Dreiden steps into the Apellbine Tavern and looks around. There were not many people there and he could easily spot Noireth seating at the bar. As he approached him, he placed his hand on his shoulder to get his attention.

"Go away, I'm not leaving yet." Noireth said in annoyance way.

"I need to talk to you."

Noireth turned around and stared at him.

"And where have you been? Roswyne was driving me crazy, you missed the meeting yesterday and Yiz is probably mad at you." Noireth lends closer to Dreiden's face. "Have you look in the mirror? Ya look horrible!"

"I need to talk to you and Sylvan privately. Where is Sylvan?"

"How do I know? That bastard owes me kinah. But first you need to talk to Yiz, he's having another meeting with other members later, so meet me in the alleyway when he's done talking to you."

"Don't forget and don't tell anyone about this or where your meeting me." Dreiden then walks away.

As he steps out of the Tavern, a guard stands in front of him.

"Are you Dreiden? The one who brought the Elyos woman here?"

"Yes."

"Come with me, the High Priest wants to see your presence."

Dreiden follows him close behind. They walked past the Market Street and on to Vifrost Bridge, then turned into a path leading into the Great Temple of Pandaemonium. Once inside, they brushed off many people who ran back and forth into the Temple. Dreiden and the guard walked on into the hall and stopped at the carpet leading where Balder, The Great Priest, stands on top of the steps. Many people were standing on the other side of the carpet and where silenced. Balder motioned Dreiden to come closer. Dreiden gets close to the steps but did not go up them, he bowed at Balder.

"Dreiden? You are the man who captured the enemy on our grounds?"

Raising up from his bow, "Yes sir."

"Tell me everything from the beginning."

Dreiden tells him how she came out of the rift, how she saved Rae, a human girl, and did not kill her. How she did not put up a fight when he took her as a prisoner, nor did she try to escape when he was talking privately with the Raider's leader when she could have easily done so.

He stopped for a moment till Balder asked.

"Have you questioned her about why she came here?"

"Yes, but no answer. I asked her what happened before the rift but she was silent. She barely talked to anyone..."

He was about to say "but the human girl." If he did, Balder might have gotten some Daevas after Rae for questioning, or worse, use her as a tool to make Alyah answer their questions. He knew they would do such things if it was to get their way and he wouldn't allow that to happen.

"I see, and where is this rift?"

A guard comes over to Dreiden with a large map. He points to the spot where Alyah's rift was and Balder nods.

Balder looks over at a guard, "We need our men over in that area, right away!"

"You may go now." Balder motioned Dreiden with his hand.

"Thank you sir." Dreiden bows slightly with only his head and turns around to walk away with two steps.

"Get some rest for the day mighty ranger."

He did not stop or said a word and kept walking. His next target was to locate Yiz. Who could be in the Temple of Gold at this time of day.

Pandaemonium was starting to get crowded like always at this time, some people were running fast while others took their time walking around. Dreiden was bumped into many people, he didn't mind it so much just as long as they weren't the wrong people. He eventually past the market street and made his way into the Temple of Gold.

Walking slowly around through the crowds trying to find Yiz but he spotted Roswyne on the other side of the room. She was standing next to the bank table, counting kinah what it seemed. She was the last person he wanted to see...really not at all. Quickly he turned around and walked back out. He stood there thinking where to go, he had to move fast before Roswyne came out. The Plaza, that's where the new meetings were now which was close by from him.

There, on the steps of the Plaza, Yiz was standing up talking with a few members who were sitting on the steps. As Dreiden got near, Yiz noticed him. From a content face to a frown at Dreiden, then folding his arms across his chest.

"Welcome back."

Dreiden approached the steps, "What enemy is taking over the fort?"

"Sources say the Balaur are gathering up near our fort, but this was two days ago. There have been no news of yet, so who knows what is happening now."

Dreiden nods.

Yiz continued, "You are the strongest Scout. You will be in the first group who will be fighting these fiends head on. I need you to kill as many as you can. If they took over the fort, you will be holding them off once we get inside."

"I'm not coming." Dreiden blurred out.

Yiz was silent for a moment, he wasn't sure what he heard. Dreiden never rejects for fighting any enemy. "What?! What is more important then the Balaur?"

"I need to do something, you will be fine without me...Noireth and Sylvan also."

He looks at Sylvan, who is sitting on the step nearest to him in shock, and motions him to come with him.

Yiz was angry and it showed. He wanted to say something without making a scene but nothing came out.

Dreiden quickly takes Sylvan by the arm and pulls him away from the steps then lets go of his arm. Without yelling, without a word, the plaza was silent as they both left.

Both went into an alleyway, where they met Noireth waiting. "So what's this about?"

Noireth and Sylvan looked at Dreiden.

"I need a favor from both of you. One where all the favors I've done for both of you will top them." Dreiden said.

"I don't like the sound of this already." Noireth hissed.

"Uh, what's the favor?" Sylvan was still in shock.

"Sylvan, I need you to carry many things to Beluslan in the deserted house. Noireth, I need you to get the Elyos woman out of prison and bring her to the deserted house."

Sylvan and Noireth stood there a moment quiet and still.

When Noireth snapped out of it, he exploded. "Are you crazy?! That's treason."

"Quiet! I'll make this short but you must do this tonight. That woman is not like her kind, she had a chance to kill a human girl but she didn't. She had a chance to go back in the rift where she came from and tell her people where it leads to, she didn't. When I seen her in prison, the last thing she said was that she wished for everyone to join forces and fight the Balaur."

"How ironic." Sylvan chuckled.

"Quiet you. Don't you know if we are caught they will make us exile." Noireth said to Sylvan.

"I know...but I'm tired of fighting two enemies" Sylvan wined

"You..." Noireth was interrupted.

"Promise me, both of you will not say anything to anyone." Dreiden said.

Noireth and Sylvan nodded.

Dreiden looks at Sylvan, "When darkness comes, you need to leave first. Don't go to the teleporter, instead fall off the balcony and glide towards Beluslan. Make sure no one sees you. When you get there, set up everything for her. Here is a list of things." He pulls out a piece of paper from his pocket and hands it to him. "Stay there with her till I come, make sure she doesn't leave and keep her in your sight when she gets out of the house."

"So he's babysitting? What am I suppose to do?" Noireth asked.

"Same, make sure there is food ready when she wakes." Dreiden answered.

"Great! We're both babysitting, why did I even ask? Am I not allowed to come back when I drop her off?" Noireth hissed.

"You're not, and no you need to stay there for Sylvan till I come." Dreiden said.

"Ahh, so I'm babysitting one moron and an enemy. How convenient. I will regret saying this, but what do you want me to do?" Noireth asked.

"What assassins do best, sneak in. No killing and no fighting, only knock them out if you need to."

Noireth mumbled to himself.

"How long will you be?" Sylvan asked.

"Not sure, I'm hoping less then a day." Drieden answered.

"Just so you know, if I get caught I'm blaming it on you." Noireth said, looking at Dreiden.

"I will take full responsibility." Drieden a shored him.

Sylvan looks at Noireth, "Uh, you're the one who is taking the Elyos woman out of prison. They'll exile you first." He teased.

Noireth gives him an evil stare.

"Remember, don't go to the teleporter. We will need to fall off and glide. I will do the rest to make sure we won't be suspicious the following day. When all is well, I'll come to the house and you may go if you want. Be nice to her." Dreiden looks at Noireth. "And don't do anything to her."

"What if she attacks us first?" Noireth asked.

"I'll meet you both at the deserted house." He turned around and left.

"I have a good feeling about this." Sylvan said to Noireth.

Noireth did not answer but simply rubbed his forehead and thought, "I don't like where this is going."

Darkness of the night approached fast and Noireth was getting ready for his treason favor, as he calls it. Noireth puts on dark clothing and sighed.

"What have I gotten into?" he thought and sneaks out of the alleyway.

Less people made his work easier to make his way to the Airship Docks, he got there faster then expected. The Airship Docks had more people working but they left cargo scattered everywhere. Which he went from one cargo to the next with ease and got to the railing. There was a ship near him so he waited till there were no people on board to jump off. Instead they were ready to be off so he hid between boxes. Once the ship left, he quickly came out and looked around. The workers were else where, so finally he jumped off and free fall till he was out of sight. His dark wings came out and glided till he was near Altgard.

At the walls of Altgard, the guards stood at the gates and some were flying around on top. He waited till the guards flying on top left and he flew up on top of the wall. Scanning the area only to see a few guards walking around inside. He waited till the guards walked off and hurried over the wall before the guards flying above came around. Sneaking beside the wall, he made it to the dungeon, and luckily there were no guards standing at the entrance.

He walked inside down the path and there he saw two guards. Both were in-front of a cell, they were talking and laughing. Noireth quietly sneaked beside the walls and laid low when he got close. He grabbed a big pebble when he got close to the guards and distracted them by throwing the pebble on the opposite from him. When the guards turned. He lashed out, hitting both guards in the neck that made them fall to the ground. Quickly he grabbed the cell keys from one of the fallen guards and tried a few keys till one unlocked the cell.

As he entered the cell, the woman was lying there on her stomach like an old beat up doll. He turned her around to find her face spotted of black and blue, and her ragged clothing had blood stains. She would have been pretty for an Elyos woman if not for the cuts and bruises left on her face and body. He took out a long dark linen of cloth he had stashed in his shirt and wrapped her up in it. She mumbled and opened her eyes for a few seconds then closed them again.

"She better not wake up" he thought, "if she screams, I'm dropping her and leaving...no, I'll silence her myself that way I won't be caught. This is madness. Don't know why I didn't stop him. He lost his mind. Roswyne would go crazy with him if she only knew." He chuckled to himself

He picked her up over his shoulder and realized she is lighter then expected. He needed to be more careful now.

"If anyone see me with her, I'm done for. A shame she is out of it, I would have wanted to fight her and pound her head in. Ha ha, I would have enjoyed that." He chuckled to himself again.

As quickly as he came, he hurried to the dungeon's entrance and peeked out. A guard was coming while she was reading a few pages of paper and stopped. Her face changed to disappointment and turned around.

"Phew, that was close." He thought and sneaked over at the walls of Altgard.

Noireth waited till the guards flying above left and he quickly flew over the wall. Once he landed on the other side of the wall, footsteps were heard and coming close.

"Dammit!" he thought.

Noireth looked around only to see a beam supporting the wall and quickly stood still beside. The guard did not noticed and past by him. Finally he left without being seen from anyone and left on his way to Beluslan.


	3. Chapter 3

Alyah slowly opened her eyes and blinked at the blurry sight. She lay on the warm soft fur waiting for the fuzzy vision to go away and rubbed her eyes. Her face felt raw as she moaned at the feeling. While pushing herself up slowly, her vision was becoming clear and she was able to look around. The air was musty and the crystal like walls of the room was a-bit dirty. The small room itself was empty, all except a big brown bag against the wall nearest to her.

"Where am I?...is this my new prison?" she thought.

She looked down at her chest and to her surprise, saw bandages wrapped around her body.

"This couldn't be a prison, where am I?" Alyah thought confused.

As curious as she was to see the outside, she couldn't go anywhere without feeling so painful and weak. Alyah lifts up her hand to her chest, makes it to a fist and chants a healing spell from a whisper. When her fist turns to a shimmering glow, she opened her hand and lets the spell process heal throughout her entire body.

Few minutes go by and she could feel the pain subsiding. Alyah walks over to the bag, untied the rope and peeked inside. It was full of warm outfits, cloaks and boots. She picked out an outfit of pink, gray and white and got dressed.

The dress was a little too tight and the boots had too much room in the toe area. Asmodians have claw like feet so that would explain the wider toe of the boots. They also have manes on their backs, so whoever got her the clothes must have thought it'll be best to give her one smaller size.

She decided to stay in the dress for now, since it was beautiful and wanted to explore outside of the room. There were no door for the exit but a sheet of ragged cloth hanging from the door way. She pushed the cloth over and peeked out, it looked to be a living room with the same crystal like walls. Only a small table was there with bags and other things around it.

Alyah stepped out of the door way and walked over to the table. Lying on the table was a note, she picked it and it read:

To Alyah,

There is food and water for you nearby. Outside of the house are two Asmodians guarding you, they are my comrades and can be trusted. I apologize for taking you in and for what my people have done to you. If you would have told me sooner about your wish, all of this could have been avoided. My comrades have risked their lives for what we believe in so I ask you to respect them and avoid conflict. If you do not see me, I will be there when the time is right for me to leave, which I also must apologize for not being there. Keep in mind that if my people knew it was my idea to have you escape, they would have me exiled. So be patient and please do not run off. We have much to talk about.

Get some rest,

Dreiden

Alyah couldn't believe what she read, going over it again to find the words, "for what we believe in." She was shocked at first but seeing those words made her relieved and she smiled at the thought. Now she knew what this was about. She didn't think he heard her at the dungeon, the way he tried to talk her down was aggravating but it was worth a try. Saying her wish to him wasn't to get her out of the dungeon intentionally, although she is very surprised and grateful. It was more to let him know not all Elyos wanted constant war on each-other.

Alyah was able to open the door where she was and slowly opened it just a crack. It was barely opened but she could hear someone talking outside and she listened.

"Your gonna burn it! Leave it alone, ya moron!" Someone yelled.

"What? I'm the one who got the firewood and the food" someone else said.

"You couldn't boil water if you wanted to. I'm in charge cooking here...remember!" The other yelled again.

Alyah wasn't sure if she should go out there with them just yet, the one seemed to be very angry at the other Asmodian. Besides, she could tell the air outside was extremely cold. Then she remembers seeing fur cloaks in the bag of the room she was previously in. Without thinking, Alyah left the door slightly open and went to get a cloak. When she came back and put it over her, she over heard them yelling again.

"Look! You left the door open, ya stupid imbecile!" The angry one yelled.

"I closed it...I did. Stop calling me stupid!"

"You didn't close it. There's your proof,...well? what are you waiting for?"

Alyah could hear footsteps coming, she was just about to open it when the angry one said.

"Must I tell you what to do all the time? Ya so dumb!"

The footsteps turned into fast footsteps but going away from the house. Next she heard what seem to be growling noises and movement in the snow.

She didn't want them to hurt themselves and didn't mean for them to do that. All she wanted was to hear them, to know if they were nice enough for her to come out. It didn't work and they're now fighting each-other because of her. Pushing the door all the way and took a step to find them wrestling in the snow. An olive green haired Asmodian was on top of the dark brown hair one and with one hand, squishing the side of dark haired ones face into the snow.

As they both stopped and looked up at her, Alyah could see the red glowing eyes staring at her. It made her flashback to a memory in the Abyss of fighting the Asmodians. She remembered how terrifying and intimidating those glowing eyes were, the feelings were coming back and it made her feel sick.

A knot in her stomach rose and she could feel anxiousness throughout her body. She stood there paralyzed when the olive green haired Daeva got off of the other Asmodian and walked towards her. The feelings of defending herself took over her body and soul, till the green haired Daeva took out his talon like hand in a form of a handshake.

"Hello," he said cheerfully. "My name is Sylvan and it's finally nice to meet you sleeping lady."

The other sighed. "She isn't sleeping, ya dope," he said in a low voice as he got up and brushed off the snow.

Sylvan heard him but he ignored his words as Alyah shook his hand carefully.

"Are your friends going to join us to fight them?" Sylvan was referring to fight the Balaur.

"Umm..." She didn't know what to say but noticed the other Daeva coming towards them.

The other Daeva grabs Sylvan by the arms and pulls him over to the camp fire, then turns to her.

"My friend here doesn't think clearly sometimes. Please sit with us at the fire." He said nicely.

He motions for her to go first, she did and sat down on the opposite side of the fire from him.

"I'm Noireth, we're friends of Dreiden. I'm the one who got you out of the dungeon." Noireth said while trying to sound he did more then Sylvan.

Sylvan pokes the fire with a stick which made the flames go up higher.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Noireth was on his last nerve and took the stick out of Sylvan's hand.

"It'll probably taste bad anyway." Sylvan pouted.

Alyah looks over next to Noireth to see a long spoon and few pouches.

"May I?" Alyah said to Noireth about the pot cooking above the fire.

"Uh, sure." His voice hinted of a refusal .

Alyah grabbed a potholder, a long spoon and opened the cover. It was bobbling with a few ingredients that didn't have much of smell as she stir it. She opened a pouch and took a pinch of what was inside. The herbs was nothing she knew of, so she smelled it and she did this to all of them to find the right flavor for the stew currently cooking. When she found the right ones, she took big pinches and dropped them into the stew and stirred them in. Alyah carefully tasted the stew from the spoon and wiped the spoon off in the snow.

"Is it ready yet?" Sylvan said and was ready to eat.

Alyah places the cover back on the pot, "In two hours or less, if you can leave the fire alone and have it cooking on low heat, then the meat will be tender and juicy."

Tender and juicy made both Sylvan and Noireth's stomach growl loud.

"I can't wait that long!" Noireth said loudly.

"If it's what she said it'll be, then I can." Sylvan cheerfully said.

Noireth shook his head, he wanted to get his mind off of his growling stomach so he looks at Alyah.

"So your name is Alyah, how are you feeling?" Noireth couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Much better, thank you." She forgot about that already, "How long was I sleeping for?"

"Almost three days, Dreiden should have been here by now." Noireth answered her.

"He said he was gonna come within a day." Sylvan was disappointed.

"No, he said he was hoping for it...lets just hope **he** didn't get caught."

Noireth paused. He thought if Dreiden was caught and told them where they were, he would be exiled if they found him here. It'll be best if he left Sylvan with the pretty Elyos woman to go somewhere...faraway from them. That way, he can tell the Asmodian guards he didn't know anything about the escaped Elyos and was surprised to find out his friends were behind it. The perfect plan and he needed to go now since it has been days. Noireth grinned and got up but heard sunken footsteps coming towards them.

Alyah, Sylvan and Noireth heard it. All of them got up and looked around. Alyah tugged the cloak hard, hoping it wasn't the Asmodian guards. Sylvan grabbed the stick in his hand and turned around if anything was swooping in on them. Noireth panicked, he didn't want to be exiled or live without drinking in the tavern. He looked around but there was no where to hide but inside the house and he didn't know where the footsteps were coming from. Since he was an assassin, his stealth ability was ready so he used it and he turned invisible.

A cloaked figure appeared, Sylvan quickly ran over to Alyah and stood between her and the figure. He readied to fight and focused his attention to it. As the figure came close, it pulled off the hood and looked up at Sylvan. It was an Asmodian woman with short dark purple hair and her bangs flowed to the side of her face. She seemed to be in her early 20's and her skin was a pale gray.

Sylvan lowered the stick and relaxed his body.

"Quai?!" He dropped it and dashed towards her.

She ran to him and both hugged the other hard.

"Sylvan, I was worried about you." Quai happily said.

Noireth unsheathed and rolled his eyes, "Yay! The atrocious woman alive is staying with us!" Noireth said with sarcasm.

Quai lets go of Sylvan, "Yay! The most irritating and repulsive man alive is here!" Quai jumps up and down mocking him.

Alyah wasn't sure if they were playing around or hated each-other, but she was so relieved Quai wasn't a guard. Being surrounded by strangers...well, she felt very isolated and nervous. She's never been surrounded by this many Asmodians in the longest time and didn't know what to expect from them nor what they plan on doing.

All of them sat by the fire but Alyah, who was in deep thoughts and didn't snap out of it till Sylvan and Noireth motioned her to join them. She sat between Noireth and Quai who were the furthest away from each-other.

"Where's Drei?" Sylvan asked Quai, then held her hand to his.

"He's coming. He was acting very strange when we were getting close-by. But I think we need to make him sleep. Is there a bed ready for him?" Quai looked worried.

"No but I can get it ready for him." Sylvan got up and went inside the house.

There was a moment of silence which was awkward for all three.

Quai looks over at Alyah, who was mesmerized by the fire, and thought of things to ask her.

"I've heard much about you."

Alyah looks over to Quai and smiles, she didn't know what to say.

"My name is Quai, by the way." She reached over and shook hands with Alyah.

"Pleasure to meet you." Alyah smiled.

Quai giggles, "I've never expected in my life to hear an Elyos say that to me."

"I've never thought I'd be doing something this crazy and foolish." Noireth wasn't gonna be left out.

"Crazy, maybe. Foolish, well I for one want a change, something needs to be done about the Balaur...foolish or not." Quai said.

All of them heard footsteps coming, they stood up and looked in the direction where Quai came from. There, a shadowy figure appeared with what looked like carrying two heavy bags. As it got closer in view, they could see it was Dreiden.

He was carrying two bags on each shoulder with no emotion on his face to tell if the bags were heavy or not. Only, they could see he had dark circles under his eyes and he was walking slow. Noireth, not quickly, goes over to him and takes the bags and goes straight to the house. Dreiden walks up between Quai and Alyah, sits down and closes his eyes as if too tired to keep them open.

"Drei, Sylvan is making your bed now. Since it is getting dark, you should go and all of us can talk in the morning." Quai's voice hinted of worried.

Dreiden looks over at Alyah with no emotion and stares at her wanting to say something. Alyah could tell he was very tired and she looked worried. She nodded at him, letting him know she agrees with Quai. Dreiden gets up and walks into the house just as Sylvan and Noireth comes out.

"Why does he look so worn out?" Alyah stared at the door to the house as if Dreiden was standing there.

"When Pandaemonium was under a lock down, everyone was being investigating. The guards looked in every building, questioned every person and counted every living being. Not many people was able to sleep." Quai answered.

Noireth and Sylvan sat near the fire as she stopped talking.

Sylvan said, "I've made all our beds and if anyone is hungry, I brought out the bowls for us to eat in." He passes bowls and spoons to everyone.

To everyone's surprise, the food was tasty and it filled their appetites quite well. It was dark already and all were getting tired, all but Alyah who slept along time. She wanted to go inside, where it was nice and warm but she didn't want to disturb anyone while they slept. She thought maybe to just lie in her bed and think, that way she doesn't bother anyone.

"Well, I say lets all go to bed and see what Dreiden have to say in the morning." Quai said.

"I'll be leaving in the morning so I don't have to wait for anyone." Noireth declared.

Everyone ignored him and went inside...but Sylvan who cleaned up the fire place and then followed. As Alyah came in, she could see Dreiden at the end near the wall in bed sleeping. He seemed to be out of it and she was glad he got to sleep quickly. She felt a tug on her arm and looked over to see Quai.

"We'll be sleeping in the room while they sleep out here...we get to have privacy." Quai chuckled.

Alyah wasn't sure why she chuckled but followed her inside anyway. Quai went over to the other bag, guessing it was her's, and took out some clothes. Alyah took off the cloak, fold it, and placed it neatly near her bag. Quai throws Alyah, who was on the other side of the room from her, a sleeping garment at her softly and Alyah caught it easily.

"Dreiden said he forgot to put some sleeping clothes in your bag so you can use one of mine." Quai said and went back to her bag.

Alyah thanked her and looked at it, the garment looked comfortable and it was long enough to reach her ankles. Quai and Alyah both got undressed and dressed into their sleeping clothes then both climbed into their beds.

Alyah thought a lot as she lay awake. She thought many questions, like how did he do all of this? Was this all for her? What was his plans and what he intended from her...or use from her? If this is all just a trick? Do the other Asmodians truly believe to join forces and help save our world or were they forced into it? Her thoughts raced with so many other questions till she looked over at Quai. Quai was sleeping peacefully in her bed...if she believed to join forces like her, what about Noireth? Something about him is different then the rest of Dreiden's friends. She shook her head, her questions could be answered in the morning. Alyah turned to her side, closed her eyes and relaxed. Her body and soul, after an hour in bed, finally drifted to sleep.

Morning approached, darkness was still in the sky. Dreiden was still sleeping but all of his friends were outside sitting near the fire. Alyah came down and greeted them, sat down nearest to Quai and bundled up with her cloak.

Quai looks at Alyah and noticed the look that something was troubling her.

"What's wrong, Alyah?" Quai asked.

"I...I feel so dirty."

"There's hot springs near here if you want to get cleaned." Sylvan said.

"Hot springs?...really? Where is this hot springs?" Quai said quickly.

Sylvan points to the north.

Quai looks over at Alyah, "I'll come with you if you want a bodyguard." She smiles really big.

"Sure" Alyah agreed.

Quai looks over to Sylvan. "Make sure Noireth doesn't go peeking on us."

"Don't worry, no one wants to see your ugly behind." Noireth said

Quai lifts an eyebrow at Sylvan, he then slaps Noireth in the back of his head. Noireth looks at Sylvan with an evil stare. As Quai and Alyah walks out of sight, Noireth punches Sylvan in the arm hard.

"She has you on a leash." Noireth teased.

"Well you **did** say something mean to her." Sylvan hissed.

It was silent for a moment, until Noireth got an idea.

Dreiden woke up to find no one inside the house. He rubbed his face and yawned, feeling groggy but at least he felt refreshed. Searched in his bag, dressed into warm clothes and went outside...only to find no one there. He wondered where they went and noticed the pot was cooking on a low fire. Dreiden thought maybe Noireth and Sylvan were showing the girls around, so he thought maybe to go wash up, relax and bring in ideas while at the hot springs.

Oh the hot springs, it was nice knowing only he, Noireth and Sylvan were the only ones who knew about it. This place has always been here since he could remember and that was a very long time ago. Who built the house and why? That, he never knew and possibly never will know. Dreiden decided he would go to the hot springs, went back inside the house, grabbed a long linen of cloth from his bag and slowly set off on his way.

The ground near the hot springs were flourished by tall grass and plants. Dreiden brushed the plants away from him as he got closer and closer. He felt presence that he was not alone and was able to see a small view of his designation. He slowed his movement and sneaked to see who or what was there. Whoever it was, came too close to camp and Dreiden was gonna make sure they leave without knowing the Elyos prisoner was near. If they are humans however, they may have to be killed and he was willing to kill a few if it meant to save so many. One careful step at a time while pulling out his hidden daggers, then he stopped immediately.

They weren't strangers...they were Alyah and Quai! Quai was sitting down on the side of the spring and her eyes were closed, but he didn't take any notice of her. Dreiden didn't move, his eyes were fixed on her, his body and mind were captivated by her beauty....Alyah's beauty. Her back was in Dreiden's direction and her thighs were are the water's edge. She was wrapping cloth around her head which held all of her hair in place. Her creamy skin seemed soft to touch and her curvy bare body was different then what he had seen from Asmodian women. So it was true about them, Elyos is blessed with beauty.

"This isn't right," Dreiden thought and shakes his head, "I must go before they see me."

Just as he was about to backup, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looks over to see Noireth by his side.

"Mmm, don't they look delicious." He whispers to Dreiden in a eerie way

Dreiden didn't like what Noireth said, but only whispered back to him.

"Lets go now."

He pulls Noireth in-front of him and quietly both left without a sound and without the girls ever knowing they were there.

Alyah finished wrapping the cloth around her head and sat down on the other side from Quai. She was starting to feel clean and relaxed, both she hadn't felt since she went through the rift and her first meeting with him.

"Him!" She thought, "I don't know Dreiden or his friends. If I'm going to be friends with everyone here, then I need to start asking questions."

"Quai?" Alyah wanted to ease her mind.

Quai didn't open her eyes but said, "yes?"

"Can you tell me anything about Dreiden?...and who is Rose-wind?"

Quai opened her eyes and stared at her, "Roswyne?....nothing much to say about her but she's the most annoying girl. Her and Dreiden dated along time ago but it was only a year of them together when Dreiden broke up with her...well tried to. " She giggles, "poor guy."

"Why does she stay with him when he doesn't want her?"

"She's obsessed...that or she wants to be the girlfriend of our best fighter."

"What about Dreiden? Was he always so...so"

"Empty inside, no, he was a decent nice man to talk to. Very friendly, so helpful and he had the best smile...every girl who seen it would just melt. Yeah, those were the good ole days, whoever met him became friends...till Roswyne came along. Oh, and since he was so good at his job, they made him stay in the abyss fighting the Balaurs and against the...your people. Being in the abyss for too long made some people crazy."

"About Noireth, does he joke around when he says those things?"

"No no no no, I thought at first he was and I laughed about it every time. He would go too far, so one day I asked him to stop. Do you know what he said to me? When I see you naked in my apartment...That creep! And he wonders why no girl wants to be with him."

"How can Dreiden be friends with him?"

"Not too sure but I think Dreiden felt sorry for him. Noireth had no friends and when Dreiden started hanging out with him more, all of Dreiden's friends but Sylvan wouldn't talk to him."

Alyah smiles, "Sylvan reminds me of a kid, he's so cute and friendly. If you don't mind me asking, How long have you two been together?"

Quai's face seems to light up and she smiles from cheek to cheek.

"I'd say a century now. When he's not with Noireth he is much cuter and so brave. I've been waiting for him to ask me to get married but I think Noireth is telling him not to. Sylvan usually ignores his rude comments, but I think he looks up to Dreiden so he tries to deal with the selfish, rude one."

"What about you?"

"Me? What about me?"

Alyah blushes, "What is your job and do you believe we can join together and end this war?"

"Oh! I'm a spirit-master. I wasn't sure if it was possible for Elyos and Asmodian ladies to chat like this. Now I know it can work, we just need to find out what Dreiden's plans will be next." Quai paused. "What about you? All I know is your a cleric and was tortured by our people. You didn't take it personal?"

"No, I know my people would have done the same if they caught an Asmodian on their grounds."

"So why **did** you come?"

"I...I didn't know where the rift would have taken me."

"So you..." Quai stopped, Alyah seemed to be in deep thought or regret. So she changed the subject, "are you married?"

"No. I'm not with anyone...but I was married before all of this happened."

"Tell me, it must have been nice."

Alyah smiled and chuckled. "Yes but it was along time ago. Before we turned to Daevas, I had a loving husband, three small children and my parents living near us. My husband, brother and father worked in the fields and barns, as me and my mother worked in the kitchen and schooled my children. When the Balaur waged war, my husband and brother went to help fight. But one day, my husband came back, he had lost his leg in a accident. I decided to go in his place, it wasn't long after that when the Lords sacrificed their lives to help keep this world from splitting apart. As a lot of us ascended to Daevas, I was devastated when I learned I wasn't allowed to be part of their lives anymore. But my brother also ascended to Daeva too and we both worked through it together."

"I know the feeling, it was so long ago now that I sometimes forget where I came from."

"I don't remember what my children...my family's faces look like anymore, even some memories are becoming unclear to me. I wonder if they understood I could never come see them again. If my children were angry because they were waiting for me but I never came home."

"This is what Dreiden said to me when I was missing my family. "I'm sure they are proud of you, they know you will be fighting hard to keep them safe every day. They miss you very much and they pray to Aion your safe and help your battles win victories". Not in those exact words and he had more to it but it helped me when I was feeling down.

Alyah nodded and smiled.

"Lets be on our way, Dreiden should be awake by now." Quai said.

"Okay, I'm glad you came along."

"Thank you." Quai bowed her head.

Dreiden and Noireth sat down near the fire.

"Where is Sylvan?" Dreiden asked.

Noireth chuckled. "Getting more meat for the stew."

Dreiden could tell by his chuckle it was a trick for Sylvan to leave so Noireth could sneak a peek at the girls. He slowly shook his head at Noireth in disapproval. Noireth just gave an evil grin and went over to the pot to check on the stew.

"So leader," Noireth said with sarcasm and begins to stir the stew. "What are your plans?"

"I'm not sure yet." Dreiden answered.

Noireth stopped stirring and stared at him in shock, then got angry. "What do you mean!?"

"My plan ended here, I need to talk to everyone and see what our best options are."

Noireth didn't say anything and turned his attention to the stew. Dreiden couldn't get Alyah off of his mind...once again. Seeing her like that, everything about her gives him feelings he hadn't felt in along time and it felt strange. Was it love he was feeling? No it couldn't be, puppy love maybe. Besides, what would everyone say? What would **she** think? Silly, crazy, forbidden...but what if she didn't care about him being different then her? What if he lost his touch in...

Dreiden's thoughts were interrupted, he heard someone or something running towards camp and fast. Dreiden quickly got up and looked around, and sure enough, Sylvan comes running from the east side of the mountains. He was out of breathe and looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Did your shadow scare you again while hunting for meat?" Noireth teased at Sylvan.

"I...don't know...if they...saw me." Sylvan said trying to catch his breath.

"Who? Who saw you?" Dreiden demanded.

"The Balaur."


	4. Chapter 4

**I must apologize for taking so long, ever since I downloaded the update for openoffice 3.2 there was nothing but trouble for me. I've had bad luck since the start of chapter 4 it seems. This Chapter is the shortest, I tried my best to make it to 5,000 words but it didn't happen. Hope you enjoy!**

"The Balaur? Here?" Dreiden yelled, "Where are they?"

"Down that path." Sylvan points to the way he came from, "it leads to another path and it goes straight inside a mountain."

"Noireth, we need you to stay and help us." Dreiden demanded.

"Oh! I'm not missing the fun." Noireth cracks his neck and becomes eager to fight.

"Did you both bring your weapons?" Dreiden asked.

Noireth chuckled, "always!"

"Phew...I almost didn't take mine." Sylvan sighed.

"What about Quai?" Dreiden asked Sylvan.

"Umm...don't know."

"Alright," Dreiden rubs his forehead. "I'll head out to a trader as fast as I can. Noireth, scout their territory and keep an eye on them but make sure you're not seen. Sylvan, wait for the girls to come back and keep them here till I return. We must all go together. Alyah needs to protect herself if worse comes to happen. Anything we need?"

"Refill my pouch with Bourbon for me, eh?" Noireth said while looking for his pouch.

He finds his pouch nearby and throws it to Dreiden, who is looking displeased at him and catches it with one hand while he stares at Noireth. Then Dreiden looks over to Sylvan for his turn.

"Oh no, I don't need anything, but I have an extra shield in the house Alyah can use." Sylvan said.

Dreiden nodded and sets off quickly, Noireth stamped out the fire for the cooking pot and also left quickly. Sylvan went in the house and searched his bag, at the very bottom of the bag, he found his backup small shield. Quickly, he took his main shield that was against the wall and tied it behind his back. Grabbed the sword holder and strapped it across his waist, then placed his sword into the holder, took the small shield and left the house.

As ten minutes go by, it became colder and light flakes of snow began to fall. It was another ten minutes for Sylvan patiently waiting for the girls to come back. Alyah was wearing a hooded robe and seemed to be enjoying the conversation she was sharing with Quai. Sylvan, who was lightly covered of snow stood up as the girls got near and handed Alyah his back-up shield.

"What is this for?" Alyah looked up at him confused.

"I have bad news...the Balaur are here." Sylvan said.

Both girl's mouths and eyes were wide open. They both couldn't believe what they heard, if it was Noireth who said it, then they would have thought it was just a joke.

Quai knew Sylvan would never joke with something so serious. She looked around but Dreiden and Noireth were missing. "Where is Drei and Noireth?"

"Noireth went ahead and is scouting their area as we wait. Dreiden went to search for a trader," he looks over to Alyah, "so you can protect yourself when we go in the mountains to fight them."

"We should go get them before they plan on doing something." Quai said and started walking to the house.

"No, wait! Dreiden said we should all go together and stay here till he returns...and Alyah needs more protection." Sylvan called out to her.

"She has a shield and I can call upon a summoned spirit to protect her." She continues walking and reaches inside the house.

Alyah looks over to Sylvan nervously.

"Sylvan, I haven't fought a Balaur for so long."

"Don't worry, we'll do all the fighting. I'll get their attention so you can focus your healing spells on me." Sylvan assured her.

"It's not that...what if something goes wrong? Do you think just us four can take them?" Alyah squeezed the shield tight.

"To tell you the true, I don't know. I only seen some Balaur and a few Mau coming out of a cave from the mountains. Who knows how many there are. It'll be much safer and wiser if we wait for Drei to come back."

Just then, Quai comes out of the house with a bag in her hand.

"I have some snacks for us to eat while we travel there. Ready to go?" Quai was anxious to get moving.

"Quai no, Dreiden said..."

Quai interrupted him. "We need to do something before they plan on attacking. We can't let those beasts loose in our lands when we can do something now."

Sylvan sighs and looks over at Alyah.

"What do you think?" He asks her.

Alyah lowers her head and close her eyes, as in deep thought for a moment. "We should wait for Dreiden, but...I do agree with Quai." She looks back up at Sylvan. "We just can't let them roam free while we do nothing."

"Well, okay." Sylvan shakes his head, "Drei is gonna be so mad at me."

"No, he's gonna be furious with all of us. We can deal with him later once all of this ends, but for now, lets go find that perverted mosbear." Quai said.

"Are you talking about Noireth?" Sylvan laughed lightly.

She gave a half smile and said, "you know it."

Sylvan noticed a trail, Noireth's almost covered footsteps in the snow and pointed to it for the girls to see. All three smiled, nodded, and followed it.

As they followed the trail of Noireth's footsteps, Alyah noticed the land around her. The dead trees were iced, nearly tipping over from the weight of the weather. As they kept going, the weather turned more and more harsh. The wind came and go so unpredictable and so fast, she had to hold on to her robe to keep her body warmth, which wasn't doing much anyway. Her breath formed of smoke as she exhaled. Her fingers and the tip of her nose were so cold, they barely had feeling.

How could anything live in this kind of environment, she thought. No birds chirping, no sounds of insects or life for that matter. She missed the sounds and the warm breeze of her homeland, Elysea. It seemed so far away now and out of touch. If this is what she had to go through to get this world right, she would face it...but this may only be the beginning of hardships. She thought so much, she didn't realize the walk it took to find Noireth, who was hiding on top of a cliff kneeling down and watching below.

Noireth looked over his shoulder to see them coming up behind him. Slowly, he backed up from the cliff and walked over to them and suggested to move down more, so they wouldn't be heard from the beasts below.

"Couldn't resist fighting huh? I know the feeling." Noireth slammed his fist into his open hand.

We're not here cause we want to fight, it's cause we need to." Quai suggested.

"Drei is gonna blow his head off when he finds out." Noireth chuckled.

"We know. So what is the situation?" Quai said.

"Something is going on here for sure, but alas I've seen no Balaur. I think the Mau's patrol left not long ago before I got here, so now is the best time to go in and dismantle their plans. Truthfully, I just want to taste their blood...so sweet." Noireth licked his lips and continued, "I'm so hungry I could eat a family of Mosbears...which reminds me." He looks over at Sylvan with a mean look, "you still owe me kinah, hand it over."

"Can't this wait till we get back to the house?" Sylvan was in no mood for this.

"No it can't, now hand it over!" He extends his hand out, waiting for it.

"It can wait." She then places a bag in his hand. "Eat what's left inside and lets get a move on." Quai said and turned around.

Noireth quietly and sarcastically copied Quai's words once she turned her back towards him. Then opened up the bag and ate the rest of what was left inside.

Quai's arm stretches out before her with an open hand facing the snow. A circling light shines around her feet and her hand glows bright as she chants a spell of summoning. The snow below her hand began to rise in a form of liquid, then it transformed, resembles of a powerful water spirit. The water spirit shaped to completion as it hovered in the air.

As soon as Quai's summoned spirit completed, they move towards the edge of the cliff. From what they could see, two Mau were standing below them. The rest were scattered around near the entrance of the cave.

Sylvan and Noireth took out their weapons. Noireth motions his hand to Sylvan and quietly count backwards. When it came to one, both of them jumped at the same time. Noireth landed on top of a Mau to break his fall. As the Mau's face planted in the snow, Noireth quickly stabbed the Mau in the back countless times with his two daggers. Sylvan with one hand holding the shield and the other on the sword, knocks the head of a Mau with his shield and then brings down his sword into it's heart. The Mau fell in the snow as the sword went through his chest.

Quai and Alyah gracefully jumped down and stretched out their wings to land softly. Sylvan and Noireth were already running towards their next target while the girls landed on the snow. Many Mau had seen them coming and ran towards the guys, but Sylvan and Noireth slashed each Mau who came close to them. The water spirit attacked from a distance targeting the already slashed Mau who were still alive. Quai and Alyah ran to keep up, jumping over and avoid getting tripped by the dead bodies.

Alyah looked out to the distance from her right and seen a Mau aimed his bow at her. She readied her shield as the arrow was shot at her and with one swing of her shield, parried the arrow.

Quai seen the Mau aiming at Alyah again and commanded the Spirit to attack, "Spirit to your far right, one on Alyah!"

"It's ok!...I have it!" shouted Alyah.

Her hands glowed as she began chanting a spell, the Mau shot the arrow aiming for her head but it would have pierced her if she didn't quickly move her head. Alyah cast her spell onto the Mau and it began to glow bright, it made him drop to his knees but it wasn't powerful enough to end it's life. Alyah was already casting her next spell and as he slowly got back up, lighting struck down on him and finally he fell dead in the snow.

Quai smiled at Alyah. She tilted and bowed her head slightly to say, without words, good job. Alyah smiled back with a hint of blushing and looked at the guys to see how they were doing.

Sylvan was blocking attacks from two Mau, while Noireth and the summoned water spirit attacked another. In the corner of her sight, a ranged Mau took aim at Sylvan and shot him in the arm.

"Sylvan!" She tried to warn him but it was too late.

"Urgh!" Sylvan yelled as the arrow hit his arm.

He continued to block and parry, but his arm wound was starting to gush out blood. Alyah was already chanting and healed him quickly as she could. The bleeding suddenly slowed down but did not stop just yet.

When Noireth finished off his opponent, he jetted towards one of Sylvan's and jumped on it. The ranged Mau aimed again and was about to shoot, till he was stopped by the water spirit, as it hurled an icicle inside the Mau's skull. Both Noireth and Sylvan slashed their opponent a few times till the Mau dropped in the snow. There was no Mau alive left outside, so Sylvan was able to rip the arrow out of his arm and drop it in the snow. Alyah came to him at once, she lend out her hand above his wound and the spell healed his arm closed completely.

When the healing was complete, Sylvan wiped the blood off of his sword and looked up at his friends.

"Should we wait for the patrol to come back?" He asked and places his sword back in the holder.

Noireth uses his dagger to pick his teeth. "Nah, lets keep going."

"I agree," Quai said to Noireth, as she looks at him in disgust over him picking his teeth, "at least we can agree on one thing."

Then Sylvan looks over at Alyah. "What do you think?"

She scratches the side of her jaw. "Well I...I guess so." Alyah wasn't sure what to do.

"That settles it then, let's go hunting." Noireth said eagerly.

The Daevas gathered themselves together and slowly walked over to the entrance of the cave. The warm air coming from within was inviting to Alyah, except it was very dim inside, which was no problem for her new-found friends of course.

From the Asmodians view, a few Mau were talking to each other deep inside the mountain path.

"There's not many of them inside." Quai said quietly.

Noireth looks over at Sylvan with a disappointed look on his face.

"You said you seen the Balaur? Well their obviously not here." Noireth whispered in a mean way.

"They probably went back deep inside, I seen them all-over out here." Sylvan sounded very assured and paused when he seen Noireth slowly shook his head, "I did, I'm not lying."

"I never said you were. But since you said it first, I'm convinced you did." Noireth whispered again in a mean way.

Alyah didn't like what was happening now. "It's too hard to see anything." she said as she squints her eyes trying to see farther inside.

The guys continue to argue to each other in low voices, ignoring Alyah completely.

"Hmm," Quai thought for a moment. "Lets try it. If it's too dark we can always go back and wait for Drei." She looks over at the guys who were practically at nose to nose, arguing in low voices. "Boys, lets go for a test fight."

The guys look at Quai funny and confused.

"What do you mean? Test fight?" Sylvan said nicely.

"Alyah can't see very well inside so we have to be careful, and we may need to retreat if things go bad." Quai anwered him.

"Can't see well?" Sylvan mistakenly said to himself.

Noireth sighed, "because she's an Elyos, ya dumb-wit." He looks over at Alyah. "Too bad you don't have a weapon to protect yourself." Noireth lends out his claw-like hand and waves at her.

She was beginning to realize the Asmodians were the gifted ones, unlike what her kind believes. With night vision and claw-like hands used for protecting themselves, if no weapon was reachable. Elyos had not evolved since the splitting of the world, not at all like the Asmodians, who were once like her along long time ago.

Quai looked at Noireth with a sigh then smiled to Alyah, "don't worry, all of us will protect you."

Alyah nodded, all raised up and walked inside. As they got closer, the Mau seen them and one of the Mau made aloud sound like a warning to the others, then all raced towards the Daevas. Sylvan bolted towards them first with grace and speed, then came Noireth just a few steps behind. Some of the Mau attacked Sylvan with cunning strikes but was quickly parried with the might of his shield. Quai commanded the Water Spirit to help Sylvan fight off the Mau, while casting a spell to root the legs of a Mau. All the while Norieth evaded multiple attacks from two Mau and somehow managed to drive their swords into the other.

Alyah couldn't see clearly, except for the red glowing eyes from her friends were noticeable...but something didn't seem right. She had an empty feeling like something was amiss. What could it be? We downed all the Mau outside, she thought. Maybe I'm just hungry or the sudden warmth of the cave is making me feel weird.

A loud shriek was heard where her friends were, she closed her eyes and covered her ears from the discomfort of the loud sound. Then she felt a grip on her arm, it startled her.

"It's me Alyah." The voice sounded like Quai.

Alyah relaxed and released her hands from her ears. "What's going on?"

Quai's glowing eyes went dim, "We need to go outside. There's a lot more coming from inside and we may need your healing spells."

Sylvan yelled, "Go Ladies! I'll catch up behind you." He slowly backed up while blocking incoming arrows from deeper within the cave.

Noireth stood behind Sylvan, to protect himself from being hit. The Water Spirit ran towards the girls, firing out icicles at the arrows as it came near to hitting them. But as the girls ran, Alyah and Quai could see figures at the entrance, both stopped when they realized the dark figures were a lot of Mau standing there.

"They must be the patrol." Alyah said to Quai.

Quai looks back at the guys and yells, "We're blocked! What are we going to do?!"

Alyah knew the Mau deep inside were firing arrows from the way it sounds when they hit the ground and also from Sylvan's shield. Her hand holding the small shield covered her face and told Quai to go behind her, and guide her towards the guys as the water spirit followed close behind but watched the Mau at the entrance.

There was no way of flying out without being gripped by one of them, she thought. Must this be the end? After so much have happened it can't just end here...why now? These Asmodians are my new friends and I won't be able to see them once I am returned to my lands. Her thoughts ended when an arrow hit her in the leg. She felt the sting and the warm liquid running down her leg but she couldn't do anything about it.

They managed to get behind the guys, but Quai could see the rounded up Mau at the entrance started their march towards them. She cast a spell to make a few slow in movement, then rooted the feet of ones not under her spell but it was not enough for the rest. The Water Spirit tried it's best to kill off any who were first in line without a spell on them, but still the Mau were too much and avoid some of it's attacks.

In despair, Quai looked at Alyah, hugged her then said in a low tone, "I'm sorry it had to end like this Alyah. Your the first Elyos who showed kindness and never showed any ignorance towards us. I will never forget you, and hope to never be forced to fight you in the abyss."

Alyah hugged her back with her unoccupied hand. Quai's words made her feel special but sad at the same time. "Thank you Quai, I will never forget what all of you have done for me."

"ALYAH!" Sylvan yelled without realizing she was behind Noireth.

"She's right behind me, ya..." Noireth was interrupted.

"If we don't make it, meet us somewhere in the abyss to continue our mission. I promised Drei I would protect you when he is not around, and that's what I'll do till they get me first. Promise to meet us at somewhere in the abyss?"

Alyah was about to reply when something surprising happened.

A rain of fiery arrows appeared out of nowhere on top of the Mau's who entered into the cave and one by one dropped down to the ground. The Mau who were not near the arrows turned around and ran towards the entrance.

Alyah, Quai and Noireth looked up above the Mau horde and seen Dreiden flying outside of the cave firing arrows with rapid speed and concentration. Dreiden had either no quiver nor arrows, it seems his arrows materialized from his hand and the bow itself. He was wearing a long dark cape that concealed most of his clothing. Everyone was relieved to see him even if he would be furious with anger and may even castigate them, but at least they wouldn't be separated now that Dreiden is here.

The Mau that wasn't caught in the arrows made their way near Dreiden. He put back his bow and unsheathed his sword which was hidden inside the cape and swooped down to the ground. From then on it was hard to see what Dreiden was doing, so they returned their attention back to the Mau inside the cave and began to continue the fight.

Alyah was able to take out the arrow from her leg with the help of Quai, who could see clearer, and a quick heal for herself to stop the bleeding but not enough to heal completely. She looked to see her friends in-case they needed healing but again all she could see in the darkness was their glowing red eyes. They were all just a few feet away from her but she felt helpless and a burden to them.

Dreiden? Alyah thought, so she looked up to the entrance and seen him running towards them and in an instant flashed past her so fast. All she could hear was metal clashing, a lot of grunts and screeches. A few minutes go by of hearing sounds of fighting and cries. Then all was silent. It's all over, she thought. We were able to survive because of him, Dreiden. He showed up in the nick of time, we were very lucky he did. She felt eyes were staring at her and realized the red glowing eyes were coming up to her.

A tall one stopped right in-front of her, she felt a claw touch her hand, lift it and placed something there. It felt very familiar.

"It's a mace for you, just in-case you need to protect yourself even more." It was Dreiden.

"Oh, thank you." She said nicely.

"Drei! She wouldn't be able to use that cause she can't see anything?" The voice sounded like Quai.

"Sylvan! Didn't I say we all should go together?" Dreiden said with a hint of anger and ignored Quai.

Sylvan gulped hard. "Well, I..."

Alyah heard footsteps coming closer.

"I told him we should go fight them before they do something." That was Quai talking.

"Did you refill my pouch?" Noireth asked eagerly.

Next she heard something being tossed, caught then what sounds like gulping soon after.

"Drei...I" Quai said then paused.

Sylvan cleared his throat and answered for her, "she didn't want the Balaur to go where they please and destroy everything while we waited for you to come back. We weren't sure how long you were gonna be so we had to do something about them."

"I was doing what you told me to do and she insisted I come along. So I had nothing to do with it." Noireth lied and everyone knew it.

Dreiden looked at Quai, Sylvan, and to Noireth. "Do all of you realize what you could have done?" He hinted even more anger in his voice, but then he closed his eyes, took a deep breathe and exhaled slowly.

Alyah thought he was talking to her also. "We're sorry, we thought it was the right thing to do. Please forgive us." She said in a nice calm way and bowed her head, but she was nervous nevertheless.

Dreiden sighed, turned his body and looked at her. He knew she couldn't see him physically and since they were no longer fighting, the Asmodian's eyes were no longer glowing. She had no way of knowing anything around her. He could see her face, her worried yet cute eyes were staring at his chest and she didn't know what she was looking at. Her vision was dark and yet she showed emotion on her face. Finally, he pat her shoulder to let her know it was ok or that he had forgiving everyone. She smiled knowing it was alright.

"Alright, lets go find a torch or something to help lighten up this cave."

Dreiden seen something useful on the other side of the cave and walked towards it. Noireth stood there sipping his pouch of Bourbon peacefully. Quai and Sylvan told Alyah to go towards the exit from the cave so they can find something to lighten the cave together. Alyah walked ahead of them then stopped after seeing two figures walking fast coming towards her.

Quai gasped, "What are both of you doing here?"

One of the huge figure with red glowing eyes took out a long weapon and ran even faster towards Alyah, but she hesitated and became frozen in place from being intimidated by it.

Quai and Sylvan started running towards Alyah, shouting to her to snap out of it and run. The huge figure was only a foot away from Alyah till arrows was shot to the ground infront of it and immediately it stopped and look straight in Dreiden's direction. Dreiden recognized it was Yiz, his Legion Leader.

What was he doing here? Everyone but Alyah thought.

"Why are you here?" Dreiden asked sternly while aiming at Yiz's head.

"Never in my life would I have thought you...of all people to be a traitor!" Yiz snarled. He didn't move and yet he didn't release his weapon either but stood his ground giving Dreiden a cold stare. "I am ashamed and appalled knowing there were traitors in my legion. All of you traitors," he looks at all of them one by one in the eyes, "of Asmodae should be exiled for this."

"Did you follow me here?" Dreiden continued his stern voice.

"Yea, we followed you but it wasn't easy."

Just then, a powerful fire bolt that grew bigger as it moved quickly towards Alyah, jets past Yiz. Alyah's Daeva friends knew they couldn't get there to save her in time. And they feared the worst.


	5. Chapter 5

As the fire bolt rushed towards Alyah, her body and mind was still frozen. Taking a deep breath and holding it was the only thing she could do. She wanted to close her eyes but couldn't, she wanted to move but her body was unresponsive and was also trembling throughout.

No one could reach her in time, all except the water spirit who rushed in-front of her just in the nick of time. It evaporated with a hissing sound as it was hit and became no more. Alyah blinked hard and collapsed on her knees.

Roswyne was furious her spell did not make it to Alyah and began casting another. In a blink of an eye, Drieden's arrow grazed her forehead and immediately she stopped her spell from casting. To make sure it was real, she lightly touched the small cut on her forehead, looked at her fingers and seen a smear of fresh blood. In her astonishment, she rubbed her thumb on the smeared fingers together to realize it was of her own blood. She gave a big gasp and looked at Dreiden, her face looked saddened with betrayal.

"Try it again and I promise you, my arrow will not miss." Dreiden warned her.

He slowly moved his way in-front of Alyah while still aiming at Roswyne then Yiz and back again. Dreiden knew if either of them escaped or be killed and brought back, they would surely tell the higher authority. There was only one option for them, to join him or become hostages. But keeping hostages might slow them down, so encouraging or making a deal will have to be adequate. However, there was the Balaur to deal with first.

"She bewitched you!" Roswyne yelled in anger and tears began to run down her face.

Dreiden took a quick glance at Alyah to see if she was ok. Noireth, Sylvan and Quai were at her side trying to calm her down. He was amazed to see Noireth offering his pouch of Bourbon to her, it wasn't like him to give up his obsession. Drei quickly looked back and forth to make sure Roswyne and Yiz didn't pull something. Then Quai looked up at Drei with a puzzled face.

"I never command the spirit to jump in-front of her" Quai paused and shakes her head as she said, "I wasn't even thinking about that." Her voice sounded slightly confused. She was happy Alyah was saved but it is strange for a spirit to save someone other then it's master, unless instructed to, but she never motioned or said anything to it.

Dreiden looked back up at Yiz to find him deep in thought as he stares at Alyah.

Roswyne looked like she was about to weep uncontrollably. She didn't like where this was going, not at all. She only came to help get Dreiden out of his mess and to snap out of whatever he was doing to get in trouble. It's all her fault, that witch from Elysea has done something to him. Giving him up was the last thing on her mind and she was determined to win him back at all costs. However, this was not the right time. She would have to do something later when the witch and her love are separated. Or maybe, she would have to separate them herself. Roswyne forced herself to stop the emotions from pouring out and straighten up.

Dreiden focused his attention to Yiz and continued to aim his bow at him. "Right now is not a good time. Balaur was spotted here, so unless you want them to roam free, I suggest you come with us and stop them. All of us have grown to cherish Alyah, so promise me both of you, no fighting or doing anything that would hurt her. We can settle this...just you and me after-wards."

Yiz lowered his polearm. "I don't make promises...but we have a deal, you and I need a talk after this."

Dreiden lowered his bow and nodded.

Everyone looked at Roswyne wondering if she'll corporate when Dreiden seemed to be very protective of Alyah. She did not say a word, but simply fold her arms across her chest and looked the other way. Promising not to hurt the witch was something she could not keep. He knew this was gonna happen but he wouldn't allow it. The obsession she has for him always leads to jealousy, which takes over her mind most of the time and then follows with rage. Something needed to be use against her...or more likely him against her. So Dreiden walked up to Roswyne, grabbed her lower jaw roughly, and faced her's towards his.

"Listen to me!" He releases her jaw, "you touch or hurt her in any-way then you will _**never**_ be a part of my life. Our partnership in battle will end and never will be again."

Roswyne's heart dropped and her face went pale. How could he? She thought. That Elyos witch must have him under a deep spell. If giving in to the witch's scheme was what she had to do to keep his love, so be it. But she will find a way to break them...sooner or later...she will break them and he will be her's once again. And so she slowly nodded at him with a sad face as a child would when being scolded.

Quickly, he turned around and walked to Alyah, who was standing and being tightly hugged by Quai.

Sylvan came next to Dreiden. "She's a little shaken up, but she says she's ok."

"Are you well enough to continue?" As Dreiden looks into her eyes. Her glistening crystal blue eyes sparkled and it flood him with sentiment and sensation. He wanted to hold her, to tell her how he felt and that he'll never let anyone or anything hurt her. But this wasn't the time or place to tell her and had to swallow hard to keep himself from showing it. He needed to focus on the task while staying close to her...but was afraid to get too close.

Alyah smiles faintly and nods. She was thinking too much about how Quai's water spirit had saved her. At first she wasn't sure what had happened but came to realize when she snapped out from her frozen state. Wishing she could have done something without risking anyone's life, even for a spirit.

"Quai? Can you summon a fire spirit?" Dreiden asked.

"Let me say a small prayer for the water spirit first." Quai answered.

She bowed her head, closed her eyes and began to speak quietly but loud enough for everyone to hear her. Sylvan, Yiz and Alyah closed their eyes, bowed and listened to Quai. Noireth yawned and wanted nothing to do with it. Dreiden was too uneasy to close his eyes or bow his head, he kept his eyes fixed on Roswyne with a stern look. Roswyne never took her eyes off of him, she still had that look of sadness and betrayal.

"...and we thank you greatly for your assistance and selfless act." Quai ended the prayer and then began to cast a summoning spell. Two rocks below her hand clash into each-other, it sparked a few times but the last and biggest spark rose up twirling. A crimson light from the spark formed into a powerful fire spirit, it carried a strange looking sword and shield.

Alyah was able to see better, now that the fire spirit lit up most of the cavern. However, Drei felt it wasn't enough for her.

"We need one more source of light."

Yiz looks over to Roswyne. "You can use the flames from your hands, that should be simple"

"Rose, you lead then." Dreiden felt it best if Roswyne was ahead, that way she wouldn't focus on Aylah or himself. He looks over at Quai, "and Quai, you stay behind with the spirit. That should be plenty of light."

Rosewyne did as she was told without debate or giving any hint of refusal. With a few flicks of the wrists, her hands lit up of orange flames. She extent them away from herself to get as much coverage of the cavern as possible and began to walk forth. She did not glance at Alyah as she pass by. She wanted to give her a cold evil stare to intimate her but greatly resisted. That would have been fun, she thought, I've encountered endless Elyos in the abyss and she may be the weakest of them all. I will enjoy tormenting the little witch. She continued to think and chuckled in her own amusement.

Yiz followed Rose to her side, ignoring her strange behavior.

Now that Alyah was able to see much clearly, she watched the two new comers as they walk past her. Yiz was a large tall man, with gray hair and a few aging lines on his face. He wore dark plated armor that shined and carried a long polearm which may be longer then herself.

Noireth and Sylvan followed behind Roswyne, then Dreiden and Alyah, and Quai with her fire spirit at the rear. A few minutes past by as they walked on. The tunnels seem to have no sign of Balaur or Mau, but still they pressed on. Other paths were ignored, only the main path they followed. Until a smaller path echo of what sounded like a sneeze.

Noireth stopped immediately. "Wait!...did you hear that?"

Everyone paused and listened.

"HELP!"

Yiz and Roswyne raced inside first, then the rest followed in line. All but Alyah recognized that voice. It was a short straight path, and they quickly came face to face with two higher elite Mau.

Roswyne's hands turned from orange fire to an icy blue light. The spell was cast onto the Mau on her side and it froze, causing it to move slow. Yiz could now turn his attention to the other Mau and charged straight for it. Each swing of his was slow but with such powerful force. He moved closely more to the wall of the cave blocking the Mau's attacks, till a fire ball hit it and Yiz's powerful polearm came down upon the distracted Mau. Noireth moved fast, brutality killed the frozen Mau before it could do anything about it.

Roswyne did not flame her hands back up for Alyah to see better, nor did anyone command her to do so. A few feet away was a petite Asmodian inside a cage.

"Oh, thank Aion your here!" The caged Asmodian cheerfully said, "I was beginning to think no one will find me."

Dreiden and Alyah was the last to arrive and became in view in the eyes of the caged Asmodian. However, the short boy did not meet his attention over to their direction. Dreiden knew this boy was not to be trusted and he knew the boy would brand them as traitors and spread the word. Even if they allow him to join their cause or reward him to forget what he saw, he would still expose them as traitors no matter what.

Without turning his head, Dreiden looked over to Alyah who was at his side by now. Swiftly but gently, he pushed her behind him. If it wasn't for his cape, her feet would have been seen from the Daeva boy. Then he fixed his eyes over to the boy and acted as the rest, curious to what the boy had to say. He felt Alyah's hands on his back, like she knew she shouldn't be seen from this boy and tried to be one with him. It would be easier when he move, she would move with him. But her touch made him feel something he hadn't felt for along time and that made him uneasy.

Noireth walked up to the cage. "What are **ya** doing here runt?" and starts to pick the lock.

"I would kiss you for releasing me, but I hate you, so I'll not."

"Good. Kissing little boys is not my thing." Noireth unlocks the cage and opens it. "You owe me now. I prefer it in kinah, so pay up."

The short Asmodian steps out from the cage. "Hmph, whatever happened to _**thank you so much for saving me **_as a reward. Geesh, it's always kinah, kinah, kinah these days...no, I owe you nothing." He puts his hands on his hips and sends out a cold stare to Noireth.

"Why–you little–Balaur browner!" Noireths walks in-front of the short Asmodian and hovers over him.

He was just about to kick the shorty back into the cage when Sylvan pushed him into the wall.

Sylvan's eyes glowed red, "That's enough now!"

"Indeed." Yiz was displeased with Noireth and looks at the short Asmodian. "So, do you have any information that would be helpful to us?" He didn't care to hear how the shorty was captured.

"Well not too long ago, a large group of Balaur stormed their way out. I think they are going to attack the fortress!"

Sylvan looks over at Noireth and gave him a look like, I told you so.

Yiz looks over at Dreiden, he realized Drei was the one in charge for this mission, "what do you want to do?"

"We need to close that portal at all costs."

The little Asmodian jumps up and down with excitement. "Oh oh, can I come along?"

Dreiden shakes his head. "No, the people at the fortress needs to be warned if the Balaur hasn't attacked yet."

"Send Noireth. You will need a healer if reinforcements come before you reach the portal."

Dreiden shakes his head again, "we can handle it, you should go quickly and try not to be seen."

"But..."

The look Dreiden gave him meant arguing would change nothing. So he slowly walked, heading to the main path but stopped and turned around as he past Dreiden. Dreiden turn his body facing him so Alyah could move with him before the boy stopped.

"I could come back to help when I tell the guards about the surprise attack."

"We'll be fine, the people at the fortress will need your help more. And tell them not to worry about coming here, we will not fail...Now fly there before they attack!"

The boy did not hesitate and ran off quickly. Noireth walked fast to the corner of the wall leading into the main path and peeked to see if the boy was hiding. He could see the boy did what he was told and ran off till Noireth could no longer see him and motioned the others it was safe. Alyah came out of hiding and was so confused.

"Phew...that was close." Sylvan sighed heavy and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah, I never thought he would leave." Quai slowly shook her head.

"What was wrong, who is he?" Alyah asked.

"He is not to be trusted." Dreiden quickly answered.

Quai placed her claw on her hip. "He has a big mouth for a little man."

Yiz came up close to Alyah and folded his arms. "That boy is from our rival legion. Not only will he tell others, but he will go straight to Nia."

"Nia?" Alyah asked.

"Neotroxa. She's a ruthless leader from that legion and if she discover we are branded as traitors, she will command all of her comrades after us...including herself. Nia was always a second behind Drieden, and always dueled him for the spot of Amondae's champion."

"Well, that rodent still owes me kinah." Noireth added his voice in the conversation and grunted.

Quai ignored Noireth. "Most Asmodians adore her. She's wise and strong, but very cruel to her enemies."

Dreiden took a step to get their attention. "We need to continue with the mission, this discussion will have to wait." He suggested and gave a quick look at Rosewyne. "Rose, lets go."

As they continued on, a few dozen groups of Mau in their way were quickly and easily dispatched. It was within fifteen minutes of walking and fighting when Yiz and Roswyne saw a light around a corner of the path. Both stopped causing the rest to do so also. Yiz motioned his hand to everyone to be quiet and still, except for Noireth. In a low voice, Yiz told Noireth to see who and how many were in there. He nodded and crept his way into the light.

When he returned, Dreiden stood beside Yiz with Alyah at his side waiting for an answer.

"Okay, there's many Mau and smaller Balaur in there."

"Give me your estimate." Dreiden demanded.

"Forty, maybe fifty Mau...and around twenty Balaur.

"What else did you see?"

"A portal with four generators, which are scattered on the walls."

Dreiden thinks for moment and continues, "Noireth, Quai, and Rosewyne follow Yiz. Sylvan and Alyah stay with me..."

"What?" Rosewyne yelled, which got all of their attentions. "We're suppose to..."

Dreiden, Yiz and Noireth quickly stacked their claws on top of her mouth before she was able to finish. They waited and listened to make sure her loud mouth wasn't heard from the enemies, but it was too late. Mau appeared from the corner and charged their way. The guys released their claws from her mouth and all reach for their weapons.

"Yiz group go right once we're all inside that room, and shut down any generators you come across." Dreiden said and storms ahead with his team to the front.

Noireth looks over at Quai, "you shut them down, I'll be too busy spilling blood."

"What makes you think I want to do that?" Quai crosses her arms and raised a brow.

"I'll say who does it." Yiz hinted a slight irritation in his voice. "Now lets go!"

The Daevas rushed to catch up to Dreiden and his team and attacked. All of them were able to make it to the entrance of the wide room without any scratch and took a quick glimpse before the smaller Balaur saw them. The portal was huge, placed at the far end of where they stand. The generators were placed at the walls where the smaller Balaurs guarded.

As instructed, Yiz and his team went left. Although he was no templer, he held his ground like Sylvan does. Yiz knows how to defend and taunt the Balaur as a templer should do. Having no shield was a bit trickier, but he enjoys a challenge, unlike Sylvan.

Quai and Noireth would occasionally look at each-other with cold eyes when they inched closer and closer to the first generator. They would act like they were too busy fighting to even realize it was coming up.

No one paid any attention to Rosewyne. She would give off a few spells at the enemy and then glare in Alyah's direction. Wanting nothing but to be at Dreiden's side, she had been his fighting companion for as long as she could remember. It felt so lonely and strange not being so close to him, it made her spells weaken at this moment. If he would only take her back, she wouldn't mind his crazy idea.

Just a foot away from the first generator, Noireth kept looking back at Quai, motioning and pointing for her to shut it down. Quai would shake her head vigorously, point at him to do it and continue chanting spells. Noireth also would go back to fighting, pretending like he had a harder enemy to kill so he could look like he had his hands filled.

When the generator was a foot away, Yiz was able to get a quick look behind him to see who could do the job.

"Rosewyne! You seem distracted, go shut the first one down."

Quai realized something. "Wouldn't it be better to just destroy them?"

"Don't ask me questions. Listen to your new leader from now..." Yiz looks over at Rosewyne to see her standing still, staring in Alyah's direction. "Rose! Get over there, we'll cover your back."

Rosewyne pouted and ran over to the generator.

Dreiden, Alyah, and Sylvan went right as they entered the room. Sylvan charged ahead to the few Balaur, while Dreiden readied his bow and waited a moment to get a good shot. Alyah stood next to Dreiden, watching him as he positioned himself to take aim and wait. She remember suddenly the note he left her back at the house, on how he wanted to talk to her. This wasn't the right time to talk at all, but she felt anxious what it was about. Looking up at him caused her to see another side of him. He seemed determined, confident and maybe...handsome. She blushed at the thought but when he caught her staring at him, her rosy cheeks went to a flushed face and she had to turn her head quickly.

"How embarrassing," she thought to herself, "don't want to give him the wrong idea...I need to concentrate."

Having no armor on, Sylvan was sliced on his limbs by some of the smaller Balaur and was starting to wonder if Drei and Alyah were behind him at all. That was soon answered as one by one the smaller Balaur was brought down by Dreiden's arrows. A sparkling light surrounded him and the slight pain from the small wounds vanished.

Dreiden spotted the first generator.

"Sylvan! Move towards the wall more." Dreiden yelled.

As all three moved closer to the wall, Dreiden leans closer to Alyah.

"Go over to that generator and touch the glowing circle." He said in a low voice.

She nods and does what he said.

After killing off all the Balaur and deactivating the generators from each side. They found the portal still active. All were confused and pondered what they had did wrong. Yiz and Noireth made their way to the portal, when Alyah once again felt something was wrong. Big figures emerged suddenly in-front of Yiz and Noireth.

Dreiden gasped and took a step back, "FALL BACK!"

Before they could comprehend what Drei yelled, or even realized who or what the figures were, both Daevas were struck down. It was so fast, Alyah, Sylvan, Quai, and Rosewyne didn't know what happened until all different kinds of Balaur started pouring out.

The Balaur on the left charged after Sylvan and the ones on the right after Rosewyne. Dreiden didn't have time to think why it didn't work, but how. He quickly scanned the room and noticed there was a boulder right above the entrance that glowed around it. That is how and why, the enemy have hidden a fifth one. Sylvan was struck down just as Dreiden turned his head to see him.

Alyah was in the progress of chanting a spell, when without warning, Dreiden took her wrist and raced towards the last generator. He needed to close off the portal first and make sure Alyah makes it out okay. In order to push the boulder and deactivate the portal, flying up there was the only way. So when they got close enough, he grabbed Alyah close to him, extend his black wings and flew up towards the last generator.

In that short moment, she could feel his racing heartbeat against her chest. Drieden may seem to have a lifeless empty shell, but hidden deep within him lie his emotions. She was relieved in knowing he has a chance to bring back the person he once was.

"Maybe," she thought. "Maybe I could change him back to who he once was a long time ago."

What she didn't know, his heart was beating fast because she was so close to him. If she feels the same way for him as he feels for her, he would have even more reason to fight the unthinkable then ever before. To unite all Daevas, obliterate the power hungry Balaur and keep peace for their shattered world. All he needed was an Elyos Daeva to understand him, but he never intended to fall in love with one. Alyah is different then her kind and even his own, she is an exception.

As they reached the last generator, Alyah extended her white wings and helped Dreiden push the boulder. It landed on the Balaur that was chasing Quai, who already past the exit. Dreiden turns off the generator, and at long last the portal closes. Quickly, he attacks the Balaur in the front row with his ice glowing arrows. If the arrows did not kill them on contact, they were slowed down by the arrow's icey magic. Meanwhile, Alyah starts to chant her spell as she tried to earlier. At first she glowed faintly, but it grew and grew till she shined like a star that ended the spell. It was so bright, it caused Dreiden's and the Balaur's eyes blind for a few seconds.

Dreiden thought this was the best time to take her and run away. Until Sylvan, Noireth, Yiz, and Roswyne shimmered with light around them and all rose to their feet. Everyone in the room, but Alyah, was confused; thinking she had only used a blind spell. Alyah scanned the room of silence. The Balaur looked amongst themselves with a what to do look. The risen Daevas looked at each-other and wondered how all of them were still alive in the room when they should have been risen back to their city.

For a moment, everyone was still and quiet, but the Balaur quickly snapped out of it and saw Alyah to be the most threatening enemy in the room. Every single Balaur gave a loud battle cry and charged their way towards her.

"DAEVAS ATTACK!" Dreiden shouted with all of his might as he put away his bow, grabbed Alyah around her waist and flew around the room to avoid being hit from flying weapons and magic.

Quai heard Dreiden's command, so her and the fire spirit turned around and began pushing the boulder so they could help join the fight.

All the risen Daevas attacked the Balaur from behind without getting any attention by the rest of the enemy. Only the Balaur who wasn't killed from the first blow from behind abandon the threaten one and went after their attackers. With the help of the other Daevas, the Balaur who charged after their backstabbers were cut down.

All was going well till Drieden's wings gave in and disappeared. They both fell hard to the ground, but Dreiden ignored his pain. As Alyah pushed herself up halfway and placed her hand on her head, Dreiden flipped up, twisting in the air to face the upcoming Balaur, quickly took out his bow and attacked before he landed on his feet. As the Balaur came even closer, Dreiden dropped his bow and unsheathed his sword for close range.

Two Balaur attacked him at once, then a third one came into the action. He parries all their attacks waiting for an opening so he could strike back. The third Balaur gets struck from behind from the fire spirit and falls down, almost landing on Drei. Sylvan and Noireth both strike the first Balaur from behind and falls down with it. The second Balaur quickly turns around and swings but no one is there, however, it finds Dreiden's sword through it's heart and slowly goes down.

Alyah stands up and looks around the room full of dead Balaur everywhere. Yiz and Roswyne just finished the last of them and headed their way towards her. Quai was sitting on her knees, staring at the ground with her face looking blank. Sylvan ran over to Quai's side and tried to comfort her. Noireth was licking blood off of his dagger which disgusted Alyah, she regrets seeing what he was doing. Dreiden had his sword sheathed already, he picked up his bow, placed it back behind his back and walked over to her.

"Are you all right?" Dreiden asks quietly.

Alyah nods. "Are–you okay?"

"Don't worry about me, but go see if anyone needs your healing."

Alyah heads over to Quai and kneels down infront of her.

"Are you okay? Do you need any healing?" Alyah asks nicely.

Sylvan looks at Alyah, "She's not hurt but I think she's just stunned."

Alyah nods, stands up then hears Noireth talking to Drei.

"Hey! Lets take some meat back to the house."

Alyah shivers at Noireth's words, she's never eaten Balaur before and can't imagine ever trying it. She was hoping Dreiden would say no, but she was surprised when he nodded. Her stomach didn't feel right just thinking about it, or maybe because she was hungry and was too busy to take notice before. Either way, she had to make sure everyone was okay first before she finds out her stomach was emtpy or feeling sick. She walks over to Yiz and Roswyne but before she could say anything, he spoke first.

"I have many questions to ask you. Since all of us are worn out, we can talk about it tomorrow. Everyone needs to be there with a clear mind so we can understand all of this."

Alyah nods and asks if they need healing, both shake their head and since Noireth acted like himself she skipped him and walked over to Drei.

"When everyone can carry enough meat, lets head back to the house and rest up."Dreiden said.

Dreiden, Noireth, and Sylvan placed the fresh cut Balaur meat on clean pieces of cloth. They wrapped the meat up and given one to everyone, included Alyah, who looked unpleasant but never opposed from taking it.

So all walked their way out from inside the mountain, only to find the start of a blizzard in their path.


	6. Chapter 6

_Dreiden opened his eyes in the mists of the Abyss. He was standing on a large flowing platform by himself. It was eerie and too quiet, but the Abyss has always been this way. Was he on another mission? Help capture a fortress? Or perhaps push back the Balaur or the Elyos? For a moment, he forgot all about what had happened in the last few days when Alyah came to mind...Alyah? Where is she?_

"_Alyah?" He called out and paused. "Quai, Sylvan!"_

"_All gone." A familiar feminine voice said from behind him._

_Quickly, he turned around to see Nia standing a few steps away from him. She looked the same the last time he saw her. Orange hair with a ponytail hanging from the top of her head. Her eyes are the color of emerald green and her skin a paler blue then any other Asmodian. Her face is slender with a beauty mark below her left eye. She wears the highest quality chain mail of deep purple and dark grays, and her staff shines bright as she holds it next to her right side._

_Nia places her left claw on her hip. "What did you expect when one is on the losing side? There is no escape for you. Come quietly—or shall we dance?" _

_Dreiden reaches for his bow but it wasn't there, then reaches for his sword but that wasn't there either._

"_What's the matter? Did you lose something?" She chuckles ._

"_Where are they?" Dreiden said demanding._

"_Your weapons or your pathetic friends, be more elucidate."_

_A cry called out behind him and he quickly turned around. Alyah was on her knees weeping, wrists bound with rope behind her back. Two elite Balaur stood next to her, holding a chain that connected to the metal ring around her neck. Rage boiled through his veins. How has this happened? Just as he was about to charge after the Balaur, a claw grabbed his arm and stopped him. He turned his head and saw Roswyne hugging his arm._

"_Finally, we can be together forever." Roswyne cheerfully said._

_Suddenly his wrist felt heavy. Dreiden looks down at his wrist, they were shackled with chain that lead to Roswyne's wrist. A sudden chill ran up his spine that made him tremble. What was going on?_

_Roswyne gazed her eyes up at him, "isn't this wonderful, our masters are kind enough to let us work together forever."_

"_Masters? What is going on?"_

_A dark shadow gloomed over them, Dreiden could feel a cold intimidate presence behind him. He did not want to look but couldn't help himself. Slowly, he turned around and looked up to find a dark gigantic being looming above them._

Drieden woke and jerked up quickly with sweat and panting. His vision was blurred, head pounding, and his heart racing. The strong wind roared from outside, but that didn't mask the snores made from Noireth and Yiz. Once his vision was clear and felt normal again, he looked around to see if anyone was awake, but everyone was sleeping. Alyah, who was on a bedroll next to him, slept peacefully on her stomach. Quai and Sylvan shared a bedroll together while he rest his arm around her. Noireth managed to get half-way off of his bedroll while sleeping on his back with arms and legs spread out. Roswyne, on the other side of the room, slept on her side facing the wall. Dreiden turns his attention to Yiz, who was draped uncomfortably in a chair two times too small for his large frame at the foot of Alyah.

Dreiden couldn't help but to look over at Alyah. Strands of her hair fell over her cheek. He wanted to push them out of the way but didn't. He has to tell her how he feels once this blizzard subsides. Anxious to tell her but nervous to know what she thought about him. He could live knowing that she just wanted to be friends, however, if she laughed...it would break his heart.

Before long, Dreiden's stomach aches and rumbles. He gets up, takes clean clothes from his bag, and goes into the smaller room. In there, the fire spirit stands holding the kettle of Balaur meat stew. After dealing with the Balaur and going through that blizzard, everyone was too worn out to stay awake to cook or wait to eat. Thankfully, fire spirits need no sleep and it was able to cook the stew using it's burning body. When the fire spirit saw Dreiden come in the room, it placed the kettle down and backed up. Dreiden quickly dressed himself in clean clothes, picked up a bowl and a ladle and served himself the stew. He sat down in the middle of the room against the wall and began to eat.

"That dream...no, that nightmare again? Only this time with Alyah." He thought to himself. Then he recalls Roswyne being shackled with him. The thought made him shiver, he hated that part so much. She used to be a sweet girl, and like him, she changed during the centuries. As much as he tried to help her bring that spark back, it was no use, her obsession was too much and too strong to change.

"Hey."

Dreiden looks up to see Quai looking down at him. He didn't hear her come in.

"Your staring at the food in your bowl. You Okay?" She grabs a clean bowl and starts serving herself from the kettle.

"Just in deep thought, that's all."

She sits down next to him. "Drei, I feel like a fool."

"What's wrong?" He didn't sound very concerned.

Quai looks down at her bowl of stew and stirs it with a wooden spoon. "What happened yesterday...I...I thought it was all over. I thought you and Alyah was next so I ran." She paused but continued stirring the stew. "If that jerk finds out, he'll make me his top target of mockery for sure."

"Don't worry, Noireth doesn't need to know."

She looks at him and smiles, "thanks...and I'm sorry for running away, it won't happen again." She was about to put the spoon in her mouth when the days before event came to mind. "Drei what was that?" She blurred out.

"What was what?"

"Whatever happened yesterday...I saw Yiz and Noireth fall then Rose with my own eyes, how were they all resurrected so fast?"

Before commenting, Dreiden ate a few spoonfuls of the stew to think what to say. "Alyah did it some how, that's all I know." He ate the rest of the stew from his bowl and continued. "Thought she used a blinding spell at first."

Quai nods and quickly finished the rest in her bowl. Dreiden gets up first and starts to walk over to the dirty pile of dishes.

"You love her? Don't you." Quai said softly.

He stops in his tracks but does not turn around.

Quai gives him a friendly smile even if he wasn't looking, "your eyes are calm and gentle when you look at her. Drei—I know these things. You don't have to say anything, I'll be hush-hush about it."

Drei then turns around and finds her friendly smile staring at him. "She just doesn't know yet."

"I can ask her for..."

He shakes his head, "she will know today by my own lips."

"You're going to kiss her?" Quai jokingly asked.

"No, to tell her how I feel."

She laughs lightly. She knew what he meant but couldn't help herself from asking. Quai got up and walked over to him. "I know you don't believe this, but...good luck telling her."

He did not answer her but stood there motionless.

"You know, I always thought your heart had turned to stone but I was wrong. Your heart is surrounded by ice that's slowly melting away."

Both placed their bowls down in the dirty pile when Yiz enters the room and clears his throat. Dreiden and Quai looked at Yiz.

"Are you feeling okay?" Quai asked.

He gestures to them that the people in the other room were starting to wake up and could have heard them. "Yeah, just stiff."

Drei and Quai both had a feeling Yiz heard everything...and what if the others did too? Quai had a sunken feeling. If Roswyne heard their conversation, she would most likely go after their unguarded, barely awake Elyos friend. Dreiden rushed to the ragged door-way before her and pulled the rags to the side.

Roswyne sat in her bedroll, yawning and stretching. Quai sighed with relief but Dreiden's face did not change. He looked over at Alyah, who was rubbing her eyes and then blinked hard a few times. No one seemed to have heard them but Yiz. Dreiden let go of the rags and glanced at Yiz, but the large man was already serving himself the Balaur stew. He wondered what Yiz was thinking. If he heard them, then was he okay with it or will he give Drei one of his private "talk" lectures because he was against it. Quai patted Dreiden on his shoulder blade to relieve him but it disturbed his train of thought. She walked out of the room and sat down near Sylvan who was still sleeping and nudged him to wake up. Drei continued thinking but realized it was just a matter of time for Yiz to find out, if he didn't already...eventually, all of them will. Now that everyone is waking up, they will want to eat and talk about what to do next and so on. Since Dreiden was close to the kettle, he grabbed a clean bowl and poured the stew into it, grabbed a spoon and walked out of the room. Alyah was still sitting in her bedroll, smiling as she watched Quai trying to wake up Sylvan who didn't feel like getting up. Drei walked over to Alyah's side and offered the bowl to her. She accepts and stirs the stew around. He noticed her trembling hands as she mixed the stew with the spoon.

She looks up at him. "I've never had this before."

"We're out of everything else..." Dreiden began.

"I think she means, what does it taste like?" Quai cheerfully said.

Drieden thought for a moment. "It's hard to get used to for some people but it's a delicacy to most. We have no other food to offer, like it or not, you'll need to regain your strength."

Alyah looks back at the bowl and stirs it some more till her stomach grumbled loud, which she was sure everyone had heard. She dips the spoon into the stew and a big chunk of meat made it's way onto it. As Dreiden was trying to say, she really didn't have a choice. Without thinking much of it, the spoon made it's way in her mouth and she began to chew fast. The taste was odd and the texture was a little rubbery. As she swallowed, it went down too fast and ended up almost going down the wrong tube making her cough uncontrollably.

Noireth woke up from the sound of Alyah's loud coughing, at first he was irritated but soon realized the aroma of food. As soon as he got up, he saw Roswyne enter into the small room. Teasing her will be fun. Food and entertainment at the same time, just missing a drink...oh yea. He then quickly follows her into the room with an evil smirk on his face.

Quai chuckled as Alyah coughed, "it can't be that bad." She goes back to shaking Sylvan but all of his moaning and groaning ends when she kissed him on the cheek and whispered in his ear. He smiles and nods at her and slowly gets up.

The floor was eventually cleared, everyone was dressed into clean clothes and their hunger were satisfied. Dreiden was thinking about calling everyone for a meeting till he seen Sylvan take out a flute from his bag and pulled the chair to the far end from the doorway. Quai walked to the middle of the room and stood there watching Sylvan sit on the chair and readied himself to play music. Just as the first notes from the music began, Quai's arms gracefully raised above her head and linked her fingers together. Her hips swayed to the slow beat alluringly. Sylvan's slow enchanting song was uplifting even if a few notes were missed or mistaken but no one seemed to mind. Alyah leaned against the wall listening to the tune and watching Quai dance. It looked like fun but Alyah was too shy to dance alone. She gazed her eyes over at Dreiden, watching him as he pushed the door to see if the blizzard had slowed down but she could tell by the raging winds that carried huge snowflakes inside, it was still going on strong. He closed the door with a discontent look on his face, walked over to the wall and leaned against it, watching Quai dance.

Yiz came up next to Dreiden, "we need to talk in privacy."

The look on both men were unpleasant, Alyah wondered if it had anything to do with her. Even though she didn't know what it was about, she felt dispirited and couldn't stop thinking. Was Yiz telling Drei to send me back to Pandaemonium or else he would make Drei an exile...or perhaps making a deal so he'll keep me a secret? Maybe she was is a liability to the team? When all of a sudden she felt presence in-front of her. A claw reached out in-front of her.

"Are ya up for some fun, beautiful?"

She looked up to find Noireth. All of her down feelings and thoughts vanished when she heard him say beautiful. Alyah couldn't help but bring a hand up to her rosy cheek, her smile showed she was flattered and her emotion shy. Noireth was not her type, but still, there was no harm dancing with friends. She accepted and placed her delicate hand into his waiting claw, letting him lead her to the middle of the room. He bowed and she did the same. Noireth began to slow dance with Alyah, all though his moves were foreign to her, she followed him closely and tried to keep up. Each time she made a small mistake she would look up at him with a small cheerful smile. Noireth found small sparkles in her eyes but didn't let himself go in too deep. There were prying eyes around them.

After a few minutes, Dreiden and Yiz left the small room. Both went opposite ends of the room, but Drei was frustrated, furious, and seeing Noireth and Alyah dance together made him jealous. Folding his arms while he leaned against the wall, watching Alyah and Noireth having fun dancing. He was not in a good mood, and to make it worse, Roswyne cradled her arm around his.

"Dance with me love, we haven't had fun for awhile." She squeezed his arm tight.

He tried to shake her off of him, "find someone else to dance with."

"Oh come on-you don't expect me to dance with the old man. Only I know your moves perfectly."

"Leave me alone!" Drei shoved her off of him.

Roswyne didn't want to give up trying to make him dance with her, but she didn't want him to be angry at her either. So she walked away, which was unusual for her. She walked to a corner and curled up in a ball. Dreiden didn't feel one bit sad for her, instead, he was relieved she left him alone so fast.

While Sylvan still played the flute, he motioned Yiz to come over. Yiz knew Sylvan wanted a break from playing, so he came over and waited for the last note to finish.

"Thanks Yiz." Sylvan got up and handed him the flute, "can you play a fast song for me and my Quai?"

Yiz sat down and wiped the mouth piece with his shirt. "Sure, but it'll have to be a short one."

Right from the start, Yiz's music was beautiful and uplifting. Everyone, including the fire spirit, got the feeling to dance. Dreiden settled for tapping his foot while he waited. Roswyne couldn't resist the music either, rocking herself side to side while still crouching to the floor.

Noireth danced his way over to Sylvan. "So...how long have you been practicing?"

"A little over a century I think."

Noireth stopped dancing and burst out laughing. "It took you that long..." He shook his head and laughed some more. "And you're not even good."

"You know how long we are in the abyss! I only get to practice sometimes and it costs a lot to be trained."

"HA! That's a poor excuse...now where's my kinah?" Noireth extends his arm and opens his claw.

"Fine, I'll get your stupid kinah." Sylvan stops dancing and walks over to his sack.

At this point everyone stops dancing and the music stops. Quai becomes curious as to why her love chose to borrow kinah from drunkard when he could have asked her.

"Sylvan, why didn't you ask me?"

Sylvan finds the pouch, walks over to Noireth and hands it to him. Then walks towards Quai. "I couldn't...it's a secret."

Quai looks up at him puzzled. The curious look she gave him made him sweat. Those big puppy eyes of hers were getting to him and he couldn't stand it anymore so he gave in.

He sighed heavy, "do you remember that dress you wanted at your favorite store? Well, I had to get the last one before someone else bought it."

Quai gasped and then pounced on him with a tight hug. A thought came to her mind and she let go. "Why him? Why not Drei—at least he wouldn't pester you."

"I couldn't get in touch with him, you know he's always doing side jobs."

"Thank you." She kissed him softly on his lips, "I love how you think of me."

Alyah was happy for them, to see how much they loved each-other warmed her heart. Noireth felt irritated. I never pester Sylvan, he takes too long to pay me back...just seems he didn't want give me my kinah. Dreiden thought it was a good time to start the meeting, so he let everyone know to gather around and listen. Everyone did as they were told and sat on the floor facing each-other, except Roswyne who wanted nothing to do with it.

Yiz spoke first before anyone was able to, "Dreiden, what are your plans now?"

"That's the thing...not sure what to do now." Drei rubbed the back of his neck, "the plan ended when we got here."

There was silence throughout the house. Everyone either gasped or were motionless, but all couldn't say a word. Even though Noireth knew this, he acted like everyone else so he wouldn't be left out.

Quai leaned over slightly, "What if we try to convince the rest of our legion to join us and meet up here?"

"Too risky. If word gets out that our base is here, the place will be swarming with soldiers. Before we start talking about how to get people to join us, we need to review our options. For one thing, our base shouldn't be here, it's too small and the weather will be inhospitable to the Elyos. We need another place."

"The fortress in the abyss," Yiz remarked. "Last I heard it was still unoccupied."

"But how will we bring Alyah there?" Quai looked at everyone for the answer.

Sylvan hunched over and placed his claws on the floor. "How about we dress her in a long cloak to hide her appearance? Then we can take her to the Abyss portal."

Yiz chuckled softly. "I don't think it'll be that easy."

"Too dangerous for her." An idea came to Dreiden, "the only way is to go back to the cave where we fought the Balaur and reopen their portal."

"What if the Balaur are on the other side?" Quai commented quickly.

"...I will go in first and make sure the coast is clear." Drei thought for a moment. "The rest of you can go back to your homes and resupply. Tell only your trusted friends to join us."

Noireth cleared his throat for attention. "Sounds like we are a new legion."

"Not a bad idea," Yiz nodded. "Since we are inviting Asmodian and Elyos to join us, we need a new name."

"How about harmony?" Quai giggled.

All the guys shook their heads.

"Uh...what's the word where two kingdoms become friendly?" Sylvan asked.

"Alliance, ya dumb wit." Noireth quickly answered.

Drei shook his head, "too common."

"How about united?" Noireth said.

"United?..." Drei repeated Noireth. "All for united raise your arm."

Everyone but Roswyne, who was still against the wall, raised their arms up.

"United it is." Dreiden paused for a moment. "When we meet up in the abyss, we'll head for the fortress and scout the area. If it's not occupied, then we try to convince as many Daevas as possible. We need to stick together at all times, not attack anyone..." He looks at Noireth for a moment then back to shifting at everyone, "but defend yourself and your comrades. Let Alyah or me talk to them but if anyone does, talk calmly. The last thing we need are enemies that could have been allies."

"If Dreiden doesn't mind, all of us can tell about ourselves so Alyah can get to know us better, and we to her." Yiz said.

Drei nods, "then it wouldn't be a problem if you start?"

"Not at all." Yiz looks over at Alyah. "In my mortal years, I was the first son with many siblings of a poor family. It was my job to make sure my family was fed and taken care of since my parents past away. It was a hard life, having to scrape what little we had. As we grew older, all of my sisters and brothers eventually got married, had kids, then grand-kids. I had watched them live their lives happy before my eyes. I remember thinking Aion had forgotten about me until the day he chose me to become a Daeva." He looks over at Noireth so it was his turn.

Noireth shrugged his shoulders, "I was an only child...that's all I can remember." He motioned to Sylvan for his turn.

"Well ah...my family was poor. I think my mother died shortly after I was born and my father was abusive. Because of my dad, I ran away from home and never looked back. If it wasn't for Aion making me ascend to become a Daeva, I would have died-forever."

Quai hugged Sylvan. "So glad you didn't die forever, I would have been alone forever." She let go of Sylvan, "my turn?..."

"I believe so." Yiz answered her.

Quai giggled, "I can't really remember anything."

"Weren't you betrothed?" Drei said.

"Oh yea, thanks. That's it though, don't think my mortal life was exciting enough for me to remember."

Everyone looked at Drei for it was his turn.

"My adopted family took me in when no one in town would. They told me a dark figure gave their neighbors a basket with a baby inside. Since the neighbors couldn't take care of another mouth to feed, they gave that baby to my so-called family. They made a living by training worgs. If the child did something they did not approve of, they'd send that child to sleep with the worgs...even if it was a minor thing. The only friend the child had was the parent's only real son. But even he got the child in trouble sometimes."

Alyah was surprised by how much Drei could remember. "How can you remember so much of your past?"

"In comparison with all of us...he is the latest to ascend." Yiz recalled. "Unless you are?"

She shook her head. "The memories of my family have faded."

"Then please tell us what you remember."

Alyah told them what she said to Quai. How she was married to a wonderful man with three kids. Her father and brother helped them with farm work, her mother helped take care of her kids and house chores. How she joined the war. She also told them how her and her brother ascended shortly between each-other. But as centuries go by, neither were able to remember their family's faces nor their names in their memory.

Yiz laughed, "don't we all forget the people of our past."

Quai couldn't wait any longer. "Not to change the subject, but how did you bring everyone back when the Balaur attacked us?"

"Well, I've taught myself how to resurrect many people at once. Time was well long enough for me to learn from mistakes."

Alyah's answer was not what Quai wanted to hear but she continued the questions. "What did you do after you were ascended?" Quai asked.

"Well ah...me and my brother did a little scouting in the abyss when a portal came about. I couldn't stand it, so they gave me a job to be a cooking trainer instead. I was not happy though, I missed my children so much. I asked them if I could watch and guide the mortal people, hoping I'd get to see my family again in secret. They let me do this but I didn't realized how much time had past. They...my children were in their graves from old age. You don't know how devastated I was—for being so late. From then on, I tried my best to protect and help the human villagers."

After listening to Alyah, Roswyne got up slowly and walked a few paces towards them. "Did Drei tell you how he sneaked in your land and destroyed a human village, single-handed?"

Alyah's heart sunk and eyes lowered.

Dreiden quickly got to his feet. "Roswyne!"

"He killed every single Elyos human; men, women, and children."

Alyah's whole body began to tremble, her throat was tightening and eyes started to tear up. She ran into the next room with her hands covering her face so no one could look at her.

If Rose wasn't a woman, Drei would have punched her in the face. But instead, he chased after Alyah before giving Rose an offensive look first.

Roswyne watched with glee as Alyah ran to the door-way. She ignored Drei. If I could try to make that wretch hate my man, then he'll be all mine once again. He'll come to realize that only I love him more. Roswyne was staring at the doorway and thinking so much that she didn't see Quai coming towards her.

Quai slapped Rose across the face. "You witch!"

Dreiden enters the room. Alyah was against the wall and slid down to a crouch while sobbing. He walks over to her and kneels down to her level. He felt so bad, his heart raced and his voice became strained.

"That was...I was gonna tell you in private. Alyah, it was a mission I had to do after what the Elyos had...your people made their way in our land and killed everything in a few towns, till we found them and sent them back in their own land in pieces. It was not my choice to kill innocent—but it was own hands that caused pain to them and myself. Regret...I regret doing it, to this day I've found no mercy. Their cries and screams are still within my head. Alyah, will they forgive me?...will you?"

Alyah looked up at him and wiped a tear off her cheek, "I forgive you."

Dreiden couldn't believe what she said. He wasn't expecting her to say it so fast. It was relieving to hear the words but he was confused.

"Just like that...how can you forgive me so fast?" He thought he would have to make it up to her some how, it was too easy this way.

"It was along time ago, besides, I don't hold a grudge for too long. It's not healthy."

Drei cracked a slight laugh. As he did, the two heard shushing behind the door rag. Drei got a sense that they were being watched and thought it was a good time to see if the blizzard stopped, so he and Alyah could talk privately in a remote place. Slowly and quietly, Drei got up and walked over to the door-way. Quickly pulled the rags to the side and came face to face with everyone. They all quickly turned around and went their own business. He was annoyed how everyone was listening in.

Roswyne stood at the side of the wall in shame. It didn't work. Her intention took the other way around instead. Alyah was a hard one to break down. She may have to play buddy to get what she wants.

Dreiden walked over to the front door and tried pushing. It was very hard, so he asked Yiz to help him. Both pushed hard and the door opened to half-way. The blizzard had stop and everyone was glad to smell fresh air again.

Drei turned around to face everyone. "Since all of you like to listen to someone's business, we're going somewhere private, just me and Alyah. Don't follow." He said sternly and walked over to Alyah. "Get your cloak and meet me outside."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author notes:** Just as the last chapter was submitted, a few days later the old pc died. It's been a little over two months since we brought a new pc. This has not been fully proofread yet so please excuse the mistakes. Sorry for keeping you waiting. Hope it's okay._

* * *

She remembered that day, the day that haunts her still. It happened on a beautiful spring morning. The trees blossomed white-pinkish flowers. The birds sang, the bugs buzzed and chirped, and beasts shyly hid watching her every move. She was walking on a dirt road in the wilderness heading to a village. Carrying her survival necessitates and five small pouches full of different vegetable seeds. She was happy to bring them what they needed most since they lost many crops from the dry seasons last year. Most of the farmers wanted to leave for better land and weather. Their Augur however, predicted a good year for crops and convinced them all to stay with the help of a Daeva. This was a month ago, she had hoped to find them if they did decided to leave. The village wasn't too far away, but not close enough to come into view just yet. Then she stopped. Something was wrong, she could feel it in her bones. Nothing seemed unusual around her, but still, she couldn't shake the feeling so she went on. Just as the village became into view, the smell of death hit her. The Daeva's heart sank to her stomach and felt ill inside. Flying as fast as she could, most of the seed pouches and survival bags unloosened and fell to the ground. She didn't care about them and didn't give them a thought. Her only thought was of the human people. Just before being in the village, lifeless bodies lie everywhere, men, women, and children. Falling to her knees, tears stream down her face. Who or what could have done this? She looked to her right and seen a little boy, no older then eight, lie face down on the ground with an arrow to his back. The Daeva gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. She knew him sweet, happy and cheerful, never seen with a frown. Who or what could have done such a horrible thing? Lowering her head and closed her eyes tight, she covered her forehead and eyes with both hands. She couldn't stop the shaking nor the tears that poured out like a river. She came too late...too late. Only one thing she could do...need to find survivors!

"Did you find any?" Drei said slowly with a hint of sadness. He was instructed to leave no survivors, as what the Elyos did to an Asmodian human village. It didn't feel right for doing a job that instructed him to kill beings and innocents who had no chance of fighting back or even be able to come back to life on their own. How could those Elyos Daevas kill helpless beings without remorseHe realized he and Alyah has something else in common.

Alyah closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. "In that time, I had the power to bring back only one life. But I decided not to."

"Why didn't you?"

"It wasn't fair. If I did, he or she would be left without their family and friends and would remember everything that had happened." She turned her head to face the snowy land below her. "I couldn't do it. That was when I decided to train myself to bring back more souls with one spell."

So that was how! Now he knew. "How many can you summon back now?"

"Not sure, I've never actually thought of it."

Alyah and Dreiden were close to each other in a secluded area up on the lowest mountain, over looking the snow covered land, faraway from the house. They had only been there for a few minutes when Drei asked Alyah if she remembered that day. It was a mistake though, he didn't want to hear the story but once she started, he didn't want to interrupt her. He could see in her eyes pain and sorrow, interrupting her would have been rude and maybe seem like he didn't care when he did.

"Can you keep that a secret?"

"My resurrection spell?"

"...no, what I did to the Elyos human village. The assignment was a calamity to them and us...your human people didn't deserve it. Either did mine but two wrongs don't make a right. If your Daevas found out about it, we won't have a chance to unite both races."

"I understand."

"How can I make it up to them...and you?"

Alyah thought about it for awhile, and then she smiled. "We can go pay their respects. I can take you there, I'm over due to see them."

Drei nodded. "When we get our nations in peace, I'll pay anything we need, flowers including." His eye brows lowered. "But...do you know who did the same to the Asmodian human village?"

Her face went discontent and slowly shook her head. "I had no idea it even happened. I'm so sorry. Maybe we can go there too and pay them our respect."

"Both are another reason to try our best. We'll go to the Elyos village right away once all of this is done, and if your people will allow me to visit."

She fully agreed.

Even though the wind was silent, it seemed colder then before. Alyah pulled the cloak closer to her face to keep her body heat from escaping. The world ceased remarkably around them as if time had stopped. It was unnatural to Alyah, everything was too quiet, cold, and still for her liking. She couldn't imagine herself living here or anyone for that matter...but for the Asmodians, they had no choice. For them, it was to suffer and make what little the land gave you or refuse to adapt then die. They chose to suffer. Never in her life did she realize how extreme they endured, their will to survive is astounding. After a few minutes of silence, she let her thoughts race forgetting where she was and who she was with. That changed suddenly when Drei unknowing and unintentionally spooked her.

"You must miss your homeland?"

Alyah jumped from being startled. Dreiden noticed this and tried to apologize but she signaled him it was alright. The thumping of her heart pound for a little while and slowly went back to normal. It was a little embarrassing but she eventually got over it during their time together.

"I miss it very much...the sounds of nature, the warm breeze, especially when the ocean touch your feet on a hot day." She smiled up at him and then instantly knew what she said was wrong. Only conceited people would say things like that to make an Asmodian feel less of themselves. But she didn't mean it that way and regretted saying it. The look on his face did not change, but she knew in her heart it must have bothered him inside. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...to..."

"Don't worry about it." He paused for a moment, "it seems you know a lot about your past then most who ascended along time ago."

It must have bothered him, I need to never talk about my homeland to him. She stopped thinking about it and answered him. "Well, I have my brother to remind me. But sometimes he would tell me stories in the past that couldn't be true."

"What do you mean?"

"For instance, he told me once that I had four kids, but he must have gotten confused with a neighbor cause I only had three." She chuckled. "I mean, I'd think I would have remembered if I had four, and he still believes it to this day."

Drei gave her a small smile. He was trying to buy time to ask her at the right moment and the best way to tell her how he feels. But most of all, he was stalling to calm himself down before asking her. He was still furious at his comrades for listening in on his weak moment with Alyah, and not just that, it was also what Yiz told him after he had found out Drei was in love with her. Yiz was, and still is, against the idea of an Asmodian and Elyos to be romantically involved with each-other. "_What will other Daevas think? To see you both holding hands is dangerous, let alone being side by side. It is foolish and will compromise your mission. And what will happen if no one joins? What will they do to Alyah, did you ever think of that?_" Somehow, Drei knew Yiz would be against it. He didn't want to let everything bother him, not now in this moment at least.

Now was a good time to ask her questions, non-related to his personal ones, but the questions he's been waiting to ask since his plan for her escape worked. He's hoping it will lighten his mood before asking the personal ones to her.

"Has everyone treated you well? Noireth didn't do anything bad to you while you were only with him and Sylvan?" He trusts Sylvan more then any other man so he wasn't worried about him.

"They were very nice. What do you mean?"

"Nothing." He paused for awhile then continued, "do you want to go through with this? Knowing the risk we are all in when other Daevas found out about us joining forces."

Alyah slowly nodded. "I know. I am scared anything will go wrong, but my faith is...really hoping it's strong enough."

"Do you have any comrades who will be okay with joining us?"

"Well..." Her face and eyes looked down to the snow near her feet, "I spend most of my time with the humans." She looked up at him, "My brother and his friends might know." Her body shivered and felt her nose was beginning to run and sniffled unintentionally.

Drei could see her nose was red and runny and she did a quick shiver. For her sake, he untied his green cape and wrapped it around her shoulders. It was way too long for her, the end of the cape wrapped around her feet two times and the hood was too big. Now he was thinking he should have let her use it before they left the house. Or even better, brought her a thicker one but he wasn't thinking at the time. Even though he was wearing a long sleeve shirt and pants, he could feel the cold but it didn't bother him too much. She needed it more then him.

"Does that help?"

She smiles and nods. "Thank you, but what about you?"

"Don't worry about me." She's considerate, that's one thing he loves about her, unlike Rose. There was one more question he never got an answer for and it was the very first one when they met. "There's something that's been puzzling me. When we first met, I asked you a question but you refused to answer. Why are you here?"

"Umm...well." She looked in his eyes and decided it was alright to say since they were friends now. "It was an accident, I was assigned to test a new teleporter. Rumors say that she can teleport people in the Abyss without help, so they instructed me to go first. But something went wrong, cause I was suppose to be teleported near the Elyos Gate in the Abyss. I didn't want to go back there but I was told it will benefit us."

Drei slowly shook his head. He didn't like how they used her as a test subject. The Elyos people in charge must see her as a nuisance and useless, since she didn't feel comfortable in the Abyss. But then again, the higher Asmodians in charge probably would have done the same thing about sending off a test subject too. At least the teleporter sent her directly to him, it was good timing. There was one more thing to think about, and that was to overthrow the people in-charge or change the way they handle things. But that may have to come for another time.

Here and now, I'm gonna do it. To ask her what is in my heart, if she say no just don't think about it anymore. You've done it before! The Abyss certainly helps that. If she say yes then take it slow.

He took a deep breath, slowly exhaled and took a few paces toward her till her face had to look up at his. "Alyah?"

Alyah faced him and patiently waited for him to say something.

"Alyah, every time your near me, I feel something that's been missing for along time."

Her eyes widen and her heart started to beat faster, she also started to feel thumping in her chest. What was he trying to say? He couldn't be in love with me.

He could tell by her expression that she was surprised. If her hands were exposed, he would have held them, but they were inside the cloaks wrapped around her. He wanted to touch her cheek but greatly resisted, too afraid she may feel awkward. "You bring me warmth I haven't felt for so long. When we first met, I felt nothing. I was blind but you...deep inside something was telling me you were different and I needed you. Alyah—do you feel anything for me?

"I..I do, but...iiiit's just..." She was speechless. Her cheeks were bright red as with her nose. This was the first time a Daeva was giving his heart to her.

"Is it because of me being Asmodian?"

"No, that's not it at all...how can I explain it." She lowered her head and closed her eyes to think. After a moment she looked back up at him, "Your like a clam, your outer shell is beautiful—but it's too hard to open to see if there's a pearl inside."

"What if I let you borrow my dagger?"

Alyah smiled uncontrollably. She turned to the side to think, looking beyond the snow covered land and mountains. All of her life as a Daeva, she had kept to herself, to avoid situations like this. All because she was holding herself back for the life of her past, too afraid to let go. Not to mention losing another special someone if she ever loved again. She does feel for Dreiden, but she wouldn't let herself go in too deep. Should I take a chance? Will I be able to feel passion again? Her knees were shaking and her hands trembling, mostly because she was cold. She looked back up at him.

"I want to, but it's also..." her eyes got heavy and her face started to show sadness. Her hands clinched tightly underneath the cloaks. "I miss them so much. Their always in my thoughts, my dreams. How can I love someone if I can't let them go...that's what people say to me, to just let them go and to be honest, I'm sick of it."

"You have a heavy burden lying in your soul, I don't understand how you feel but...if your not happy, how will your family's souls be at rest knowing your carrying their weight. I've never meant them but if they are loving and understanding then they wouldn't want you to feel miserable for the rest of your life, they want you to be happy. Keep them in your memories and remember the good times, but don't let go. They will always be in your heart."

Alyah's eyes widened and tears started to run down her cheeks. She never thought of it like that before. "Thank you."

"So what do you say? Will you give me a chance?" asked Drei.

She smiled and nodded.

Dreiden smiled more then she had ever seen him smile. She could have fell head over heels if he hadn't wrapped his arms around her and she did to him too. Quai was right about his smile! But one thing never crossed her mind...and that was Roswyne.

Unknowing to the two Daevas, something or someone was examining them, hiding behind a boulder a few feet away. Watching and listening to them like a vulture. It followed them from the beginning and it did not like what it saw and heard. Slowly and carefully, the mysterious being vanished without being noticed.

The two Daevas landed in-front of the house. Drei had his cloak back on since Alyah would have had trouble walking with it. Right away, they heard yelling inside and immediately looked at each-other, Alyah was worried while Drei was annoyed. Once he opened the door, a smell of burning cloth rushed in their faces, frantically they ran in. The rags hanging from the doorway were on fire, small pieces were falling off and still burning on the floor. Alyah rushed outside for snow. Drei ran to the nearest blanket, grabbed it, ran back and started to violently hit the fire. Alyah came back with snow in the cape and threw it on the small pieces on fire on the floor. Their minds were so focused on the fire, they didn't realize there was arguments behind them till the fire were completely extinguished.

Alyah leaned against the wall on her back and she placed her hand on her chest. Trying to relax herself by breathing in and out slowly.

Dreiden was baffled. He turned around and seen all but Noireth with red glowing eyes. Noireth was leaning on a wall with a 'laid back' look and a black bruised eye. Quai was three steps away from him and yelling at him. Sylvan was furious, he looked like he was gonna kill Noireth but was being held back by Yiz. Even the Fire Spirit was in the room standing right beside Quai with sword and shield in hand...the spirit must have felt Quai was being threaten and went to her at once. It explains why the rags were on fire since no one was holding it up for the spirit to go through. Roswyne was no where inside, which wasn't a good sign but the current situation needed answers.

"WHAT IN AION'S NAME IS GOING ON?" yelled Drei as he looked at Sylvan, Quai, and Noireth.

Quai immediately rushed over to him. "That pervert touched me...," she pointed at Noireth.

"Who wansh ta touch your flat butt?" Noireth hissed.

"**YOU** DID!" Quai hissed back.

"I didn't do it...hic! Ya crazy bish." He was obviously drunk.

Dreiden rubbed his temples. "Noireth, what are we going to do with you?"

Noireth smiled, "get me shome more drinshs, will ya?"

Sylvan struggled to get free from Yiz but Yiz was too strong. He looked back at Noireth, "say your sorry to her."

"She should shay it to me, shheee hit me. Hic!" Noireth points to his bruised eye.

Sylvan's eyes grew brighter and showed his teeth. "Say it, or **I'll** hit you too!"

Noireth chuckled and teased him, "how can ya when the old man got cha?"

Dreiden was confused. How did Noireth get drunk? The only drink he had available was the bourbon that Drei gave him, and that wasn't enough to get him drunk. "How did he get to this?"

Yiz looked directly at Drei while still holding Sylvan, "I'm afraid he got into my bag of bottled bourbons. I had left them in the small room last night and forgot about them. When you left, we started talking for an hour and didn't realize Noireth was gone until it was too late. They were to be sent to Beluslan guards...who will be disappointed."

"I went in there to check up on the Spirit," Quai began and looked over at Noireth and pointed at him. "He touched me while I walked around him!"

Yiz looks at Quai, "he is mindless right now and won't remember anything. You know who he becomes. It's pointless to punish him in his condition."

"Let go of Sylvan." Drei demanded Yiz.

When Yiz let go of Sylvan, Sylvan quickly walked over to Noireth and punched him hard in the nose. "That's for not saying sorry to her." He pulled his wrinkled shirt down and went over to Quai's side. She hugged him for a few seconds then kissed him tenderly on his lips.

Alyah automatically started walking towards Noireth but Quai gently grabbed her arm and shook her head. It was instinct of Alyah to heal anyone who was hurt but Quai didn't want him healed. It was to teach him a lesson. She looked over at Noireth and seen he was watching her. He was giving her sad eyes as a sign of help but she turned around. In a way, she felt sorry for Noireth but fully understood what Quai felt too.

Just then, the front door opens and in walks Roswyne.

"Where did you go?" Drei asked Rose in a cruel way, being suspicious she might have followed him and Alyah.

Roswyne looked over at Noireth. "They were arguing, so I left and walked around for a-bit." She said it with sarcasm.

Dreiden didn't want to believe her but he had no choice cause no one was watching her. "Since everyone is here now, we'll start packing and move out once Noireth sobers."

A few hours rolled by, Roswyne flared up her hands like before and headed down first into the mountain tunnel. Behind her was Yiz and Noireth, then Dreiden and Alyah, then Sylvan and Quai, and the Fire Spirit followed last. The men carried the heavy bags over their shoulders while Quai and Alyah carried the lightest over theirs.

Alyah was glad to get out of the cold and into warmer air, but she was nervous about going into the Abyss. Everything about it was disturbing to her. Floating rocks and platforms everywhere, no sounds, no life, no weather, just stillness. You could hear yourself breathing and your own heartbeat even if it was not pounding. Balaur seemed to be unending in some areas. But it did have a few good things. You could see the stars and other planets clearer, even the lands of Elyos and Asmodian could be seen. They were a beautiful sight.

It was a few minutes of walking down the path when Yiz looked behind him at Dreiden.

"I need to talk to her." Yiz demanded.

Drei looked at Alyah then back at Yiz and nodded. They both switched spots, Drei was now with Noireth and Yiz with Alyah.

In a low voice, Yiz got close to her. "Did you accept him?" He asked.

"Yes..." She answered in a low voice too and she wasn't sure if she should have answered him. How did he know that?

"Your okay being with an Asmodian?" He was shocked.

Alyah nodded.

It took him a moment to continue. "You both will be alone together in the Abyss. It would be wise to stay far away from being spotted from both sides. Wait for us before trying to gain new members."

She nodded again.

When they reached the room with the deactivated portal, everyone left the bags against the wall and walked over to Drei. It seemed no one had been there since they ended the invasion, which was a good thing for the newly legion, but a bad sign the people of Beluslan were indeed attacked.

"Okay listen up! We activate the portal, Me and Alyah will go through. The rest of you terminate the generators, go home, resupply and get anyone you trust to come along. We'll meet up at our usual small base. If the fortress is taken over by Balaur, we'll fight for it and that will be our permanent base of operations. But we need comrades first to take it over, so we will need to get out and find more trusting Daevas."

Quai stepped forward. "For right now, say we open the portal...what if Balaur comes pouring out while you both are about to go through?"

Noireth stepped forward too but he didn't sound nice like Quai. "I thought of something worse, what if you and Alyah go through and land in a Balaur base. Your both screwed." He chuckled then looked at Alyah, "not that I want to see you hurt."

"I'll go first. If one Balaur comes out before or after I enter, then break the generators." Drei ignored Noireth's chuckle.

"Maybe we should throw Noireth in there first. If he's hungry enough, he'll bite their heads off and drink their blood." Quai teased Noireth, she didn't like what Noireth said and was trying to get back at him.

Noireth gave her an evil look. "How about I bite your head off."

"We have another problem." Yiz ignored the rivalry and gestured to Roswyne.

Dreiden forgot about her. "You can..."

She interrupted him. "Don't worry, I'm part of this legion too. I won't tell a soul." She kept her hands free to the sides so she didn't cross her pointy fingers behind her.

"Yiz and Noireth, keep an eye on her. Just in-case." Drei didn't believe her anyway. She was acting like she was okay with Alyah now. Maybe she was...but she wouldn't once she finds out about him and Alyah being more then friends. At least she wasn't acting like herself, he felt relieved she wasn't saying pet names or smothering him. He hates to think about it but he and Alyah would have to be sneaky with eye contact and touch around her. The incident where she blurted out about Drei killing the Elyos humans was uncalled for and he hated her more for it. She had no right! It was not the way to get him back, even though he was done with her. Thinking about her made his head ache just a little. The further away from her the better.

"Alright, lets get this over with. Everyone go to a generator and activate it. Alyah, stay right where you are."

Everyone did what he said. The portal sparked a few times then a small ball of light appeared that stretched larger till a minute went by. They all waited for a few moments, luckily no Balaur came.

Dreiden looked back at Alyah. "Wait for my return, I'll be back shortly to get you." And he went through without giving her time to nod.

Just as Drei went in the portal, Noireth looks at Yiz. "Sooo, how does it feel to be an underling?" he asked sarcastically.

Yiz raised his right eyebrow. "Are you sure you want to go there?"

"Hmph!, well your no fun." He pouted.

Just then, Alyah noticed light in the tunnel entrance. Quai saw it too and psst for everyone's attention. Immediately, Yiz's first thought was the Beluslan Daevas were coming to investigate.

"Hey." He said in a low voice but loud enough for Alyah to hear him and it got her attention. "Go, hurry, we'll see you later."

She nodded and ran as fast as she could and jumped into the portal. Ripples of light moved behind her and soon she was at the end of the light. Before she knew it, she was falling down and a hand grabbed hers. She looked up and seen Dreiden with his black wings flapping steady, he was holding onto her.

"Didn't I say for you to wait?" He seemed a little angry. Not that she didn't do what he asked but because he was concerned for her safety.

She extended her wings and flew up to his level, still holding his hand. Suddenly the portal vanished. "Something was coming, so Yiz told me to go."

"Ah."

A few platforms were close-by and a huge boulder ten feet away from them. They seemed to be the only ones in the area, which both were relieved.

She looked up to where the portal was then looked at him. "Why did they put the portal out here like that? The Balaur we fought weren't the flying kind."

"They used the Dredgion so anyone near couldn't stop them. It's the only explanation."

Alyah was confused, she never heard that word before. "Dredgion? What is that?"

Creeping slowly behind the huge boulder, the front of the Dredgion became visible. Before Drei could explain, he took her on a platform nearby that had a rock foundation higher then the others and both hid behind it. They still were holding hands and almost forgot about it till she squeezed a little tighter. She didn't know what was going on but she knew it had to be bad. Drei peaked and told her to do the same. When she did, she saw a monstrous air-ship slowly passing by. It looked like something of a nightmarish dragon...a very long nightmarish dragon.

"That's the Dredgion. Our main mission is to bring both races together and destroy the battleship. It destroys the fortresses we build and massacre every Daeva in it's view. A few times Yiz's Legion were ambushed by an Elyos Legion but all were wiped out by that blasted thing. How did they made a dangerous ship I'll never know, but one thing is certain...if we get enough Daevas we'll find a way to destroy it."

Alyah's heart could have stopped right there. Knowing that she was gonna be near the Dredgion terrified her.


End file.
